Homecoming and Other Short Stories
by Yuki101
Summary: Some deleted scenes from Angel's Story among other things. Contains OCxTurtle, TurtlexTurtle, TurtlexOCxTurtle, Mikey/Angel Ch. 26 now up! "He was always bringing her down. Making Charlie feel depressed about herself but at the time she couldn't leave him because the girl thought that he had actually loved her. He always put her down and told her how to act."
1. In The Dark Of The Night

I'm wanting to try something different so here it is. This is going to be a series of drabbles and ficlets based off of TMNT roleplays I do with some friends of mine. Some will be related, some won't. There may even be some songfics skittered somewhere in here. Hope y'all like! Don't forget to review and tell me how I did. Give me some constructive criticism. Flames will be fed to my pet dragon. Be warned.. He does not play very nice, now do you Fiyero?

Fiyero: #glares#... Love you two, Mama.

**In The Dark Of The Night**

Gornutse was pacing. It had been 11 years since he had attacked his brother's family. It had been 11 years since he had seen any sign of the pink haired brat named Angel or the Dragon Blade of Power. It had been 11 years and yet his men had not found her. How was that possible? It had been 11 years, surely there would have been a sign as to where the whelp might be but no! No signs! No power signature! Not a single fragging thing!

How was it possible that she had escaped his wrath. Her and that impossibly human brother of hers had escaped the trap that was meant for their whole insignifican family. Brother should have never have mated with a human female. Thanks to that, the Royal Bloodline was in jeapordy. His daughter was a half-blood and the only true heir to the throne. And as the true heir she's the only one able to weild the Dragon Blade of Power properly. But ever since that night 11 years ago, the Dragon Blade had been missing. Without it and the girl there was no way he could conquer Aurelea or any other planet of his choosing. He needed the Blade but since he couldn't weild it he needed the girl as well. The only question was where it was... Although, if Angel had died that night then he would be able to use the Blade no problems.

A man with long shaggy black hair and silver eyes came into the room. He was wearing a white tunic with gold accents and spartan sandals. He had a single ear pieced with what looked like a shark fang. He knealt before Gornutse, "My Lord. We have found her at last. The one known as Angel is in New York."

Gornutse grinned maliciously, "Good. You have done well, Malechek. Now it's about time to get this party started."

"Forgive me, My Lord, but why go to all of this trouble for her when you could just simply kill her." The one known as Malechek rose to his feet slowly as he turned his handsome tan face up to meet his Master's gaze.

"It would be easier but I find that if we had the Princess under our command then it would make it all that much more easier for the Aureleans to listen to my commands and not object. My powers are only slowly returning to their former glory. I need the power that comes from the Red Dragon to my my dreams a reality. I was once the most mystical of the dragons in all of Aurelea! When my brother betrayed me he made a mistake! My curse had made each member of his useless and pitiful family pay but one little girl had gotten away! Little Angel, beware! Gornutse's awake! My revenge will be sweet when the curse is complete! In the dark of the night she'll be gone or else completely under my control!"

Angel woke up then in a cold sweat screaming.


	2. Missing

A thank you goes out to IrishPrincess7678 for being the first follower for this story. Remember to review at the end and tell me if you liked it, if you didn't, any suggestions for what to do next (if you have any), etc, etc. I do not own TMNT as they were created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. The song "Missing" belongs to Evanescence. Remember that any and all flames will be fed to Fiyero.

Fiyero: #roar#

**Missing**

**(Can you stop the fire?  
****Can you stand to fight her?  
****You can't stop the fire  
****You won't say the words)**

**Please, please forgive me  
****But I won't be home again  
****Maybe someday you'll look up  
****And barely conscious you'll say to no one  
****Isn't something missing?  
****You won't cry for my absence, I know  
****You forgot me long ago  
****Am I that unimportant?  
****Am I so insignificant?  
****Isn't something missing?  
****Isn't someone missing me?**

A 16-year-old with shoulder length hair sprawled around her head is on the ground. The girl is wearing a half-burned off tie-dye t-shirt, black jeans, black fingerless gloves and a pair of black sneakers. The teenager is struggling to get a large piece of cement ceiling off of her stomache and chest and attempting to ignore the burning pain roaring through her body. This is Angel and she's in trouble. Deep trouble. Especially since her apartment is in flames burning down around her.

**Even though I'm the sacrifice  
****You won't try for me, not now  
****Though I'd die to know you love me  
****I'm all alone  
****Isn't someone missing me?**

**(Can you stop the fire?  
****Can you stand to fight her?  
****You wont stop the fire  
****You won't say the words)**

_Someone help me...please... Someone help me. It's so hot in here. I feel like I'm gonna die. The smoke... it's so thick and... I'm trapped. I'm trapped under some rubble in my own apartment! Is my life so screwy or what?!_

**Please, please forgive me  
****But I won't be home again  
****I know what you do to yourself  
****I breathe deep and cry out  
****Isn't something missing?  
****Isn't someone missing me?  
****Even though I'm the sacrifice  
****You won't try for me, not now  
****Though I'd die to know you love me  
****I'm all alone  
****Isn't someone missing me?**

_If I hadn't have gone after my Box of Memories... then I wouldn't be in this mess. If I didn't leave Mikey... I wouldn't be stuck. If I'd thought things through then... I wouldn't be trapped. But I didn't so now... I gotta deal with the consequences._

**And if I bleed  
****I'll bleed  
****Knowing you don't care  
****And if I sleep just to dream of you  
****And wake without you there  
****Isn't something missing?  
****Isn't something**

**Even though I'm the sacrifice  
****You won't try for me, not now  
****Though I'd die to know you love me  
****I'm all alone  
****Isn't something missing?  
****Isn't someone missing me?**

_Someone's going to me...right? Someone's going to save me...right? They can't leave me here to burn in my misery...can they? Mikey wouldn't leave me... would he? I hope not... I really hope not but... I dunno what to think...he might be more worried about Leo than he would about me. *sigh* Let's face it. I need some help. I need some serious ninja help right about now. No... I don't just need any ninja... I need my Turtle Titan... I need... Mikey. Mikey. Mikey? Mikey! MIKEY! MIIKKEEEYYY!_


	3. I'll Try

**AN: I do not own TMNT. They were created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird and are in the possession of Nick. The song "I'll Try" comes from the Disney movie Peter Pan in Return To Neverland.**

**I'll Try**

I remember

I remember what I'm not supposed to remember.

**I am not a child now.  
****I can take care of myself.  
****I mustn't let them down now.  
****Mustn't let them see me cry.  
****I'm fine  
****I'm fine. **

This isn't real.

This can't be real

**I'm too tired to listen.  
****I'm too old to believe  
****All these childish stories.  
****There is no such  
****Thing as faith and trust and pixie dust.  
****I try**

I'm just dreaming. Yup. That's it. I'm dreaming.

And when I wake up, I'll get ready for school. After school, I'll get beat up by the boys. I'll go home and wish the guys were there to help me. I'll wish I had their number. I'll wish that my older bro actually cared more about me. I'll end up crying myself to sleep over these things.

I'll wake up in the middle of the night and go through my scrapbook.

I'll cry again and go back to sleep and I'll repeat this whole process again tomorrow.

I have no family. Dragons aren't real. My Dad isn't of royal blood to Aurelea. He isn't a crowned prince that married a human. He isn't a dragon. I'm not a princess. I'm not half-dragon. The Red Dragon isn't real. I'm not a Dragon. I'm not a host nor a tamer. None of this is real. None of it!

**But it's so hard to believe.  
****I try  
****But I can't see what you see.  
****I try  
****I try  
****I try**


	4. Nobody's Home

**AN: I do not own TMNT. They were created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird who are Gods among us mortals! The song "Nobody's Home" belongs to Avril Lavigne.**

**Nobody's Home**

**Well, I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way  
She felt it everyday**

**And I couldn't help her**  
**I just watched her make**  
**The same mistakes again**

**What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs**

"Angel, why won't you just tell me what's wrong?" Donnie asked. It had been several days since he had tried to follow her and things haven't been well. Angel had been quiet and reserved...much more so than usual. She wouldn't hardly talk at all and at night one could hear her tossing and turning, moaning and groaning in her sleep. Not to mention that everytime she came home, the teen was sporting a new bruise or some sort of injury.

**She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
It's where she lies  
Broken inside  
No place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside  
**  
**Open your eyes  
And look outside  
Find the reasons why**

**You've been rejected**  
**And now you can't find**  
**What you've left behind**

"Donnie, I can't tell you. If I tell you or anyone then someone will die. Their blood will be on my hands and I won't be able to stop it. You don't know what it's like to have to calculate every move you make so precisely, so carefully so that no one you care about gets hurt or killed when the only family you have left is risking himself in a bloody war!" The rosette as she pinched the bridge between her eyes.

**Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs**

**She wants to go home**  
**But nobody's home**  
**It's where she lies**  
**Broken inside**  
**No place to go**  
**No place to go**  
**To dry her eyes**  
**Broken inside**

**Her feelings she hides**  
**Her dreams she can't find**  
**She's losing her mind**  
**She's falling behind**

"I know that I made a mistake but it's an irreversible one. The mistake I made has led to so much more problems than I can handle but I can't tell you or any of the others about it or you'll die. Do you understand? You'll. Die. I swear I'm losing my mind so that not even coffee can fix my jizzed nerves."**  
**  
**  
She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's falling from grace  
She's all over the place...**

**Yeah... oh...**

Donnie sighed, "I'm here whenever you feel it's safe to talk about it."

**She wants to go home**  
**But nobody's home**  
**It's where she lies**  
**Broken Inside**  
**No place to go**  
**No place to go**  
**To dry her eyes**  
**Broken Inside**

"That's just the thing though. It won't be safe to talk about it. Not even if I'm broken inside, if I'm lost inside or if I can't cry. Not even when nobody's home."

**She's lost inside,**  
**Lost inside**  
**Oh, ohh... yeah...**  
**She's lost inside,**  
**Lost inside**  
**Oh, Oh... yeah...**


	5. A Bedtime Story

**A Bedtime Story**

"Gramma, will you tell me a story? I can't sleep." A frightened looking 6-year-old girl came into her Gramma's bedroom.

"Of course, Darling." Gramma patted a spot on the bed beside her where Angel crawled in all her coral-nightgown-wearing glory. "Do you want the story about the Dragons again?" Once Angel nodded her confirmation, the rosette held her dark-green plush turtle, named Marie, close to her and payed attention as Gramma began her tale. "Once upon a time, a very very long time ago, back when people still believed in Dragons, there was this mighty kingdom on a distant planet called Aurelea. There was a royal family. The King, Samuel, ruled with a firm hand and was quick to serve justice but he was kind as well. The Queen, Mary, was very kind and gentle and her beauty was beyond compare."

"That's your name, Gramma!" Angel grinned up at her Gramma while showing her teeth. One of her front teeth was missing and so giving her that adorable child-like look.

Gramma laughed softly, "Yes, it is. One day they wished to have a child and their wish was granted. A son was born, a prince and his name was Marston. For many years there was peace and prosperity. And then when Marston was but a pre-teen that moment of peace was gone. Shattered. For the Aureleans were invaded by aliens and no one could quite give them a name for they stuck to the shadows. And so since they could not see where they were, the Aureleans were unprepared. For each one that the Aureleans took down, another 10 took its place. The Aureleans suffered a great loss in their people. It became very clear to King Samuel that he had to evacuate the planet. Although they had many space capsules, there were not enough to save everyone. He ordered the royal family to go in first and then everyone else who was not serving as a distraction would follow. The King had a plan. He and the strongest of their warriors that remained would fight and use themselves as a distraction until all of the space capsules were gone. You see the space capsules weren't sent to any just one planet. They were sent to some previously set coordinates and each capsule had a different place in mind so that way each of them would be safe from the danger. The royal family were sent to Earth. The Queen and the prince watched as their planet burst into flames and would become a forever burning rock.

"Time passed and soon the capsule crash landed on Earth. And that was how the original legends of the dragons started. You see the humans out there don't believe in the dragons because they are under the belief that the dragons are gone. That they were killed off centuries ago and are only legends. But you see my dear, that is where they are wrong. Along with each of them having an individual power they each had the ability to shape-shift. And so when the humans calmed down and believed that the dragons were gone, the dragons came out into human civilization disguised as humans. They lived for the next hundreds and thousands of years that way and then everything changed when the Prince fell in love and married a mortal girl. The woman gave birth to two children. One was a boy and the other a girl. The boy was a normal human much like his Mother but the girl was different.

"Centuries ago on Aurelea, there was a prophecy that foretold of one who was twice blessed. This One would either save all or be the destroyer of worlds. Their powers would be realized upon their 17th year. And all would be realized with time. The daughter was the twice-blessed one and one of her Uncles tried to force her powers to awaken early which had led to the girls' powers being bound as well as her knowledge of her powers. They were bound to her for until she was ready or her 17th birthday. Whichever had came first."

When Gramma looked down, she found that Angel was already passed out. "Oh my dear Angel. If only you would realize how important the story is. If only you could stay awake to hear the end. I pray that you'll be safe. I know that I won't be able to protect you forever but I pray that you'll forgive me and your Father for binding your memories and powers. I pray that you make the right choice when it comes time to choose. I know that there's always a chance for a person to be a destroyer of worlds but I pray to our ancestors that it won't be you."


	6. Never Alone

**AN: I do not own TMNT who are in the possession of Nick. The song "Never Alone" belongs to the artist Barlow Girl**

**Never Alone**

Angel sat down on the couch and pulled her knees up to her chest. It had been two months and things hadn't gotten any better. The rosette was still grieving over the loss of her Gramma and it didn't look like it was going to get any easier any time soon.

Sure the bullies had stopped in their attacks but who knew when they woul pick up again. Fact of the matter was that when Gramma had packed her up to move again, Angel had lost her strength. The strength that she had gained from hanging around her neighbor Casey Jones and, in the future, the turtles had gone away.

Ever since she had left the turtles, there had been this gaping hole in her heart. Angel knew what it was. It was her crush on Mikey that had never gone away and now that Gramma had gone too, the whole seemed to be that much bigger. But now that Gramma was gone and Ryan was in the army there was only one place she could go. Back to New York. Back to the turtles. Back to her friends and surrogate family.

**"I cried out with no reply**  
**And I can't feel you by my side**  
**So I hold tight to what I know**  
**You're here and I'm never alone!"** Angel sang softly before bursting out in tears.


	7. Ordinary Day

**Ordinary Day**

That first night with Meg was not the first time that Charlie had seen the turtles. Even before Meg had came back into her life, the dark-haired kunoichi would go out on her patrols and food runs and when she was done, the sapphire-masked kunoichi would dash over to their dojo and watch them from the skylight and then move over to the other windows once they were done training.

As Charlie watched, she noticed how close they were. They were very close. And by that I mean that Charlie watched the brothers inside their rooms kiss and touch each other. But instead of repulse her it kind of turned her on instead.

Even so, it wasn't like they would accept her or anything. They were turtles, she was a human. They were mutasapiens, she was a human. They were accepted and she...wasn't. Back in the early days of evolution, it was the mutasapiens that evolved instead of homosapiens. Even so, in a way she and her cousin Meg were in a way mutasapiens. They shared a Grandfather, a gorilla who fell in love with a human and was then shunned from society, Charlie's Mother and Meg's Father were born as humans and have remained as such.

_'But maybe the time for me to hide is over...'_ Charlie mused as she worked on the gold accents she was adding to the painting she was drawing up of Raph's eyes. Those amber eyes had captivated her, had entranced and hypnotised her so completely on that first night that she had nearly fallen out of her tree. Yes, tree for the very first time that she had seen him, Raph and Leo albeit she hadn't known their names had been on a walk through Central Park and she was on patrol. Charlie had been gazing at the duo intently that night and when Raph had turned his head to the side to glance at the other mutasapiens meandering about, she had caught a glance at his eyes. Those amber eyes that were so fierce and protective. And the first night that she saw him with Meg which was about a week later, Charlie couldn't help but notice how they both threatened and adored.

Charlie had accepted her crush knowing all too well that Raph, and by extension Leo, would never accept it or but hey! A girl could dream, right?


	8. SAINW

**SAINW**

This future is a nightmare mixed into a crazy ass dream!

This was Charlie's thought as she gazed around the room a she awoke. The dark-haired woman was ever so glad for Meg's presence or she might've fainted again. Which really wasn't her fault at all! If Meg and Leatherhead hadn't have faked her death so well to make Charlie and the turtles as well as the girls' Mafia family then Charlie wouldn't have gotten so depressed. She wouldn't talk and ate very little if any. The copper-eyed woman wouldn't really do anything except stare at the wall, alternate nights on sleeping in Leo's bed or in Raph's bed for every night during the week that Meg was 'gone' Charlie would have these terrible nightmares that she would wake screaming from. You see Meg wasn't just her friend to her the blonde was her sister in all but blood. When Meg came back, Charlie began to talk and start to eat again. Granted it was only a meal and a half a day but at least it was something! She also began to take part in her favorite game, Mikey Hunting and it's sister game Does Mikey Bend That Way? Yes, Charlie was indeed becoming back to normal or what was normal for her. But since her sleeping schedule was all wonky, she started to train herself in the dojo as a means to try and get herself tired. Charlie wanted to sleep but she couldn't so she started to train her body to better protect herself. When Leo found her on the first night practicing her own fighting form, she started to get better training from him and Master Splinter. And nearly a month later, the dark-haired beauty was starting to train with one of Leo's old katanas. One out of the pair that he used before he recieved the pair that he has now.

Anyways back to the subject at hand, when Charlie had glanced around the room her eyes first landed upon a female ninja turtle who looked to be about 17 and wearing a white mask whilst armed with twin white tessen(1). She was about a shade lighter than Leo in skin tone comparison and she had long dark-brown hair which was up in a high ponytail. If memory served her right from before she had passed out from surprise and lack of sleep, the turtle's name was Xena.

There was another turtle, this time it was a male, who wore a black mask and he looked to be about 19. The black-bandana wearing turtle's skin tone was about a shade lighter than that of Donnie's. Charlie didn't know his name yet but knew that she would in time.

And then there was a small female ninja turtle who was about the size of an 8-year-old and wore a maroon mask. Her name was Bella and she was the cause of the fainting spell. One, she looked like a miniature female version of Raph. Two, Bella had called Charlie 'Mommy.'

As Charlie was getting her bearings together and trying to sort out her emotions, she felt something or should I say someone come up behind her. She smelt something as well. It was a scent that she had compared to summer which was complete with hot cinnamon buns, hot summer days and even hotter nights.

The copper-eyed woman turned around and locked her eyes with his single amber eye. "Raph.." She breathed. It was him. It was him! It was her Raph, her Hero. Ever since she had found out that herself and Meg were in the future, she was worried that any of the turtles would be dead or worse theywouldn't remember her but here he was. He may have scars and only one eye left but it didn't matter to her. To her the scars made him look hotter than he was before. Which was something that she never thought could happen.

Charlie walked slowly over to Raph, smiled gently up into his amber eye and embraced him. The dark-haired woman felt Raph wrap his warm arms around her waist and pull her flush against him.

Raphael was amazed when he had walked into the main room on Level One to find Charlie and Meg as they were twenty years ago. It was amazing considering that he had seen both girls die several years ago. And so he was more than happy to hold his woman close to him and never let go. Charlie reached up onto her tiptoes and kissed him. He returned the kiss heatedly and within moments their tongues had mashed together and were dancing a delicious tango. Charlie seemed to melt in his arms as she reached a gentle hand up and caressed his face.

"Xena? Why are Mommy and Daddy sharing cooties?"

(1) Tessen - A pair of Japanese fighting fans


	9. I'm Not That Girl

**AN: I do not own TMNT nor am I the creator of Wicked from which this song "I'm Not That Girl" comes from.**

**I'm Not That Girl**

Charlie watched Renet help Leo fish with a deep frown on her face. Renet was being far too close to Leo for her own good but Charlie couldn't do anything since he wasn't her boyfriend. No matter how much she may wish it.

A few months ago, Charlie had realized something. She was in love with Raph and Leo. Sure, Leo may be a jerk but there was just something about him that made her feel safe and cared for. As for Raph, he's sarcastic, hot, looks out for her, defends her against Leo, is wicked awesome with his sais. In general, he's epic! Leo may be a bit of a prat sometimes like on that night of the alien invasion where Leo had told her and Meg to bug off and stay put since Meg couldn't see and Charlie couldn't fight. Meg had put Leo in his place by saying that she was only night blind and they were in broad daylight. Raph had jumped to Charlie's rescue at that point by saying that she could fight better than April since she had thrown a trash can at a group of Foot Soldiers to get Meg out of their grip. Charlie had given Leo the silent treatment for the rest of the night until they got back to the Lair. Once they were there, Charlie had proceeded to drag Leo by his masktails to the dojo where the dark-haired woman showed Leo just how well she could fight while cursing him out in French. Yeah..he definitely had a few bruises for a couple of weeks.

Anyways, Charlie and Raph sat by the fire that the dark-haired woman had made as they watched Renet flirt with Leo as she taught him how to fish. Charlie sighed sadly as she began to sing softly,

**"Don't wish, don't start**  
**Wishing only wounds the heart**  
**There's a girl I know**  
**He loves her so**  
**I'm not that girl..."**

Raphael shook his head lightly at the girl next to him. She really didn't see, did she? The way that Leo tensed up ever so slightly when the Timestress was too close for comfort. Why couldn't Charlie see it? There was nothing between any of them and Renet and there never would be.


	10. No Good Deed

**AN: I do not own TMNT. I only own Charlie. Gaia-Kame owns Meg. "No Good Deed" comes from the musical, Wicked which I had performed on Karaoke night about 2 weeks ago and rocked the socks off of everyone! :D**

**No Good Deed**

"MEG!" Charlie cried out as she kicked Donnie away from the waterlogged Meg. Mikey instantly grabbed Donnie by his forearms and yanked him away from the two girls.

Charlie layed Meg down on the sand and instantly started in on her CPR training when she noticed that there was no movement coming from her chest,, "Kuso! (Shit!)"

Raph and Leo watched in awe as their girlfriend worked desperately to get Meg's breathing back in order. Leo cut the binds on Meg's chest that bound her usually large breasts and set them free.

"C'mon Meg! Come back to me! Please come back!" Charlie started in her 30 reps to Meg's chest. "I don't wanna lose you now! Don't you dare think that you can get away with leaving me!"

_No good deed goes unpunished!  
__No act of charity goes unresented!  
__No good deed goes unpunished!  
__That's my new creed  
__My road of good intentions led where such roads always lead  
__No good deed goes unpunished!_

Charlie wasn't able to stop her sisters from leaving her. She wasn't able to save her Mom from the car crash that took her life. Life be damned if she couldn't save Meg! Tears started to pour down her cheeks as she gave Meg a breath of air and then she returned to her restless pounding on Meg's chest.

_One question haunts and hurts  
__To much, to much to mention  
__Was I really seeking good or just seeking attention?  
__Is that all good deeds are when looked at with an ice cold eye?  
__If that's all good deeds are then maybe that's the reson why!_

Charlie could hear Donnie struggling to break free. "Raph, be a dear and please hit Donnie for me. Or else I'mma gonna be pissed!" Charlie took a glance over to the boys and gave them an evil eye before giving Meg another fresh breath of air. The dark-haired woman returned to pounding Meg's chest with vigor.

_No good deed goes unpunished!  
__All helpful urges should be circumvented!  
__No good deed goes unpunished!  
__Sure, I meant well  
__Well look at what well meant did!_

It was at this point that Meg finally coughed, water spewing out of her lungs. Charlie heaved a sigh of relief as she turned Meg over onto her side to help the water get out of her lungs.


	11. Me Against The World

A/N: Please note that this fic has now been upgraded to the 'M' category for the use of language in this chapter. Remember to Read and Review. I accept constructive criticism but please no flames. Flames will be fed to Fiyero. I do not own TMNT. I used some lyrics from a Superchick song called "Me Against the World."

**Me Against The World**

Angel spat out the blood which was quickly forming within her mouth as she glared at the bullies' backs as they ran away to their homes where nobody likes the new girl with pink hair. Where nobody trusts the new girl. Where anyone could care less about a girl named Angel who had moved here no less than a month ago.

Angel remained sprawled on the ground for a few moments to lick her wounds before leaning on a wall heavily for support as she stood up on shaky legs. The just-turned-fifteen year old sighed as she grabbed her black and white checkered messenger bag and slung it over her left shoulder and then her left hand quickly shot out to grasp at her right side.

_'Don't know why I try anymore. I don't do anything to deserve the lashings get from these people. My stupid vow to not to fight has put me in more trouble than it's worth.'_ Angel took slow staggering steps out of the alley that she was ambushed in on her way home from school. _'I wanna go back to New York, to the guys. That's the only place I can call home and feel like I belong unlike here in freakin' Florida. The guys down here say that I don't belong but if I don't find my old ways again then I'm gonna get seriously fucked up or worse.'_

The rosette took a deep breath of sea-filled air before determination filled her eyes. It looks like this girl's going up against the world from now on. And even though no one understands, she's gonna make a one girl stand.

How could anyone understand when all she can give them are half-truths? When she can't even tell anyone how she had to leave her crush? A crush that she was planning on admitting to soon but now she can't. One, the rosette lost his number. Two, long-distance relationships never work. Three, how could her Gramma, let alone her brother who was older than her by six years, approve of her crush if they couldn't even know about him?

For how could anyone approve of a relationship between a teenage mutant ninja turtle who weilds nunchakus as a weapon who is also about 2 1/2 maybe three years older than her and an average, ordinary teenage girl who was trying to change herself to be better for him? How could anyone really approve of a relationship between Angel and Mikey?


	12. I'll Remember You

**AN: I do not own TMNT nor the song "I'll Remember You" which belongs to the girl band, No Secrets.**

**I'll Remember You**

Angel was sitting in the living room of the two-bedroom country home she shared with her Gramma. The rosette was supposed to be concentrating on her Algebra homework but she just couldn't concentrate. It had been a year and a half -almost two years, really- since she had last seen the turtles and been in New York. The 15-year-old sighed as she thought back to the fun times she had with the turtles. The guys popping in to say 'hi' and hang out when Ryan was out with some girl and Gramma was sleeping. Even if it was just Donnie popping in to be Doctor when she was sick or helping her with her Math homework when she didn't understand an equation, it was fun.

**It has been so long since we have talked  
I hope that things are still the same  
Hoping they will never change  
Cause what we had can't be replaced  
Don't let our memories fade away  
Keep me in your heart for always**

Whenever Angel had a bad day, Raph was there to pick her up and teach her some proper fighting moves. Or Leo would attempt to teach her meditation. Like I said attempt...it never ended well since Angel was more of an action girl rushing head-first into something rather than think it over. When the rosette was simply down in the dumps and didn't want to talk, they would sic Mikey on her who would talk with her. He wouldn't always tell a joke but he would talk about anything and everything. Soon enough the two became close. Very close.

**You made me believe  
That I can do almost anything  
Stood right by me  
Through the tears through everything**

Angel never realized how close the turtles had wormed their way into her heart, right past her walls, until after she had left. The rosette-haired teenager was surprised by how large a piece of her heart was missing. The teenager closed her eyes and squeezed her right hand over her heart. It hurt to think of them now but it would get better someday.

**I'll remember you,  
And baby that's forever true  
You're the one that I'll always miss  
Never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for you,  
No matter what you're goin' through  
In my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you**

Angel knew that they were very close friends of hers, family really, and she didn't want to lose them. She feared that when she ever returned back to New York, because it was inevitable when she turned 18 that she would return to the city that she knew and loved, they would turn their backs on her. Or worst yet, not remember her. It was a nightmare that was based on 'what if' scenarios that ran through her mind constantly.

**I promise you I won't forget the times we shared, the tears we cried  
You'll always be the sun in my sky  
It may be fate that brings us back to meet again someday  
Even though we go seprate ways**

Angel knew that wasn't possible though. The teenager may grow up -hell she was going through a growth spurt now!- but that doesn't mean that they'll forget her! The teenager knew that she could always count on the turtles to be there for her and she knew that without a doubt in her mind that she was going to see them again. There was no way that they could forget her! They taught the girl that there was more to life than being pissed off at her brother all the time. They taught her to think smart, how to protect herself, live life to the fullest, and if she had to go down bring someone down with her and with style.

Let's face it. She misses her second family but there isn't anything that she can do to go back to them now. Gramma is strangely adamant about them staying down in Florida. Whenever Angel asks her why they can't go back, her Gramma gets a strange glazed look in her eyes almost as if she was seeing something that Angel couldn't see before telling her that Florida is the safest place for them. Like she said, she couldn't do much. Gramma was old and sometimes forgot things and so Angel had to stay with her until she agreed to going back to New York. It was all she can do until she's legal age, at least.

**You made me believe  
That I can do almost anything  
You stood right by me  
Through the tears through everything**

**I'll remember you,**  
**And baby that's forever true**  
**You're the one that I'll always miss**  
**Never thought it would feel like this**  
**I'll be there for you,**  
**No matter what your goin' through**  
**In my heart you'll always be, forever baby**  
**I'll remember you**


	13. Healing Incantation

**AN: HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY FOR ALL OF THE AMERICAN VIEWERS! Remember to review at the end and tell me what you think! I do not own TMNT. The song comes from the Disney movie, Tangled.**

**Healing Incantation**

Leo was sleeping on a bedin the medical room while Angel sat beside him in a chair. He had recently been shot with a poisoned arrow and only had a few hours left to live. Raph, Donnie and Mikey went off to the local botanical garden to get the herb needed to cure Leo. Angel had been put on guard duty for Leo and Master Splinter was off doing his thing which was meditating most likely.

The rosette gazed upon Leo's unconscious form as he slept with shallow breaths. The teenager sighed before speaking in a soft voice. "Leo, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have left you up there all alone. I know this was my fault. I shouldn't have left. I shouldn't have but the thing is... I got scared. I got scared and so I blindly followed orders. Now because of that you've been poisoned and there's little time left. Leo, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you guys for three years but... like I said before, Grams made me leave with her. Something about New York being no longer safe for her family. I tried to convince her to let me stay but she wouldn't budge.

"There's one thing I'm not sorry for. I'm not sorry for those arguments we've had. They were...kinda fun to say the least. It was nice...to be able to have a guy who's like a brother be around. My older bro never cared much for me but I care for him. Remember that time when my brother went on that crazy treasure hunt at the old Folkheart building? I was really worried about you guys snd my brother when you went after him. I was really worried about all of you guys and I felt so useless that I couldn't do anything! Granted I may have been only about 14 but still! I hated feeling like that and I swore to myself that I would never feel like that again but it's happened once more. I'm stuck feeling useless while you're bros are out getting the antidote for you. Leo, you're my good friend. You're like a brother to me. Leonardo, you baka*, you better come back otherwise who'll get onto me about my not-so-good choice in friends? Who else'll act like the older brother I wish I had around?! Leo...come back. Please come back. Please. You can't...you just can't. Please come back Leo, please. Your brothers, Master Splinter, we...we...we'll be lost without you. We need our Fearless Leader, our Mr. Perfectionist, the occassional Mr. Grouchy-Puss. All in all, I guess what I'm trying to say is that...I've missed you, you and your bros while I was gone and...I just couldn't stand it if I lost one of y'all. So please don't go. Don't leave. We need you. I need you back here...to lead us to where we're gonna go."

The rosette grabbed Leo's hand and squeezed it as she began to sing a soft healing song. Knowing within her mind that it would never work but hoping within her heart that it would.

**"Flower, gleam and glow  
****Let your power shine.  
****Make the clock reverse  
****Bring back what once was mine.  
****Heal what has been hurt,  
****Change the Fate's design.  
****Save what has been lost  
****Bring back what once was mine  
****What once was mine..."**


	14. On My Own

**AN: I do not own TMNT. Nor do I lay claimage to this awesome song from an even more epic musical thusly named "Les Miserables."**

**On My Own**

Angel turned her sad eyes downwards as she walked through the rain. The rosette hugged her black jacket close to her knowing that it was all the warmth she was going to get for a while. Angel had been tricked by Mr. Saki into joining him only to realize too late when she was too far in that he was really the Shredder. The teenage girl knows now that she can never leave him while she's alive. As much as she'd like to -no matter how much she may pretend- the girl knows that Mikey will never be by her side again.

**And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn, no one to go to  
Without a home without a friend without a face to say hello to  
And now the night is near  
Now I can make believe he's here  
**

Although sometimes at night, she leaves her so-called room at headquarters and meanders around the city like she's doing now. She thinks over what has happened and what she could've done to prevent the tragedy from unfolding. The teenage girl thinks of her Turtle Titan and the memories that they had shared.

**Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head**

Angel looks beside her as she walks and her mind conjurs an image of Mikey walking with her. They smile at each other and hold hands as they share a laugh. The rosette closes her eyes and she feels the phantom of Mikey wrapping his strong, warm, muscular arms around her small form. She could almost smell him. He reminds her of sunshine and summer and happiness. The teenage girl knows that it's all in her head. It's only a daydream to satisfy her although she knows that he would never want her for all that she's done.

**On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me**

**In the rain the pavement shines like silver**  
**All the lights are misty in the river**  
**In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight**  
**And all I see is him and me forever and forever**

**And I know it's only in my mind**  
**That I'm talking to myself and not to him**  
**And although I know that he is blind**  
**Still I say, there's a way for us**

Angel opens her eyes and looks up to the sky and lets the rain fall upon her face. The slip down her face and fall onto the sidewalk below her like teardrops from the sky. The Phantom image of Mikey disappears with a shake of his head. When the sun rises, Angel will be going ahead to training and bust her ass to stay strong and not get killed by the Shredder during said training.

**I love him**  
**But when the night is over**  
**He is gone**  
**The river's just a river**  
**Without him**  
**The world around me changes**  
**The trees are bare and everywhere**  
**The streets are full of strangers**

As the teenager goes on with the new version of what's becoming normal for her she realizes that she's only been pretending that she's okay. When she was gone and continuing on now, Mikey's world goes on fine without her. He doesn't need her unlike how the girl needs him. Mikey's world goes on with happiness that Angel has never really had before. A happiness that Angel will never know. Angel's in love with Mikey. She knows this but doubts that Mikey ever will. The rosette loves him but since she's only ever alone now whenever she's not training or fighting against the turtles, she can only love him when she's on her own.

**I love him**  
**But every day I'm learning**  
**All my life**  
**I've only been pretending**  
**Without me**  
**His world would go on turning**  
**A world that's full of happiness**  
**That I have never known**

**I love him**  
**I love him**  
**I love him**  
**But only on my own**


	15. Castle On A Cloud

**AN: I do not own TMNT. I also do not Les Miserables from which the song "Castle on a Cloud" comes from.**

**Castle On A Cloud**

A girl of thirteen was gazing up at the dark sky as she was laying down with her arms folded behind her head on the rooftop of the apartment building that she shared with her Gramma. It had been several weeks since she was saved from joining the Purple Dragons by Casey and the turtles. Since then the violet-haired girl's natural hair color has come back. Pink. The rosette had her proper hair color back and she was able to dream again. Like she is now as she sings.

**"There is a castle on a cloud,**  
**I like to go there in my sleep,**  
**Aren't any floors for me to sweep,**  
**Not in my castle on a cloud.**  
**There is a room that's full of toys,**  
**There are a hundred boys and girls,**  
**Nobody shouts or talks too loud,**  
**Not in my castle on a cloud.**  
**There is a lady all in white,**  
**Holds me and sings a lullaby,**  
**She's nice to see and she's soft to touch,**  
**She says "Angel, I love you very much."**  
**I know a place where no one's lost,**  
**I know a place where no one cries,**  
**Crying at all is not allowed,**  
**Not in my castle on a cloud."**

Angel closed her brown eyes and thought back to a recent dream of hers. She saw a beautiful woman who was fair-skinned and had dark curly hair that reached her mid-back as well as a pair of bright emerald eyes. The woman was wearing a beutiful off the shoulder white dress that covered her feet. "Angel.." The woman said as she opened her arms and the girl ran into her arms and recieved a hug.

"Angel?" Another voice called out to her, it was a voice that reminded the girl of a surfer. "What are you doing?"

The rosette opened her eyes and was greeted with the sight of the orange-banded turtle sitting next to her. She smiled as she turned her gaze up to the full moon above them. "I'm dreaming. I'm in a castle on a cloud where everyone's happy and no one worries. I'm with my Mother and Father and they haven't left me or my brother. The rooms are filled with fun and joy. I have lots of friends and I am never all alone not in my castle on a cloud." The thirteen-year old sat up Indian style and turned to face Mikey who smiled at her.

The orange-banded turtle then hugged the girl. "You're not alone, Angel. I'm here. I'll be your friend if you'd like."

"Really? Or are you making fun of me?" Angel hugged the turtle back with a small smile before her eyebrows creased together in worry.

"I'm not making fun of you. Wanna go out for pizza sometime?" Mikey told the girl before him when he released her from his hug.

Angel stared at him for a few moments searching for any signs of trickery in his eyes. The rosette could find none in those blue eyes of his. She grinned and agreed.


	16. My Heart Will Go On

**AN: I do not own TMNT nor do I lay any claimage rights to Celine Dion's "My Heart Will Go On."**

**My Heart Will Go On**

A 16 year old girl with cotton candy pink hair sat on the rooftop of the country home she lived in with her Gramma. The girl gazed up at the stars shining above. They seemed to form a constellation of a mutant ninja turtle weilding nunchakus and a goofy grin. "Mikey..." The girl sighed wistfully.

This was Angel. Yes, she was still hung up over Mikey even though she had been separated from Mikey's side for going on three years. How could the girl forget him when he was in her dreams each and every night? How could she not long for a dream to come true? How could she not long for a gentle touch of his hands upon her waist? How could she not want a tender kiss? Not want to gaze up into those pools of blue that he calls eyes and not want to be held by his strong arms?

Yes, Angel was hopelessly in love with the mutant ninja turtle. The teenager was absolutely infatuated by him. He was charming, funny, found ways to make her smile, asked the right questions to make her open up without pissing her off, and to top it all off he seemed to genuinely care about her. Mikey had seemed to like her back. He didn't think that she was too annoying, talked to loud nor did he tell her to bug off because he was busy. The Orange Wonder always seemed to make to talk to her, hang out and just all around be with her. Before Angel had been forced to leave New York nearly three years ago, the then-preteen had been working up the courage to admit her crush to him in person. They may have come from essentially different worlds and were near polar opposites but the duo still held some form of attraction for each other.

Angel sighed before laying down on her back with her arms folded behind her head. The rosette kept her gaze steady upon the constellation of Mikey and began to sing softly.

**"Love can touch us one time  
****And last for a lifetime  
****And never let go till we're gone  
****Love was when I loved you  
****One true time I hold to  
****In my life we'll always go on**

**Near, far  
****Wherever you are  
****I believe that the heart does go on  
****Once more  
****You opened the door  
****And you're here in my heart  
****And my heart will go on and on..."**


	17. Safe and Sound

**A/N: I do not own anything TMNT related since they belong to Nick. I also do not own the song "Safe and Sound" since it was sung by Taylor Swift Ft. The Civil Wars in the Hunger Games. I only own Charlie and other such OC's. Plot ideas for this chapter were run thriugh with my partner in crime, Gaia Kame. Remember to read and review!**

**Safe and Sound**

**I remember tears streaming down your face  
****When I said "I'll never let you go"  
****When all those shadows almost killed your light  
****I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone"  
****But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

Charlie woke up on a lab table. She glanced around before sitting up. Charlie noticed that she was wearing a large black anklet with a blinking red dot and that was all she was wearing aside from a white hospital gown. The brunette glanced up when she heard footsteps coming her way. She saw the King of Annoyances, Agent Bishop himself.

"Afternoon, Miss Charlie." He greeted her calmly as he came up to her table.

"Asshole." Charlie couldn't help but comment. It was the truth! He was nothing but an asshole to her! Constantly calling her to perform tests, poke and prod her, and not answer her questions. It was thoroughly annoying! Not to mention that the tests seemed useless to her since they did nothing.

"I see we have to go over your manners again." He pulled out a simple black remote with a large black button from his jacket pocket. He pressed the button. The remote control was what controlled her 'anklet'. It was at that point that Charlie began to twitch slightly even though her nerves were on fire. "I demand respect, little girl."

"You'll only get.. the respect that you.. fuckin' deserve.. asshole.." Charlie managed to spit out around the pain. It was taking her strength to not collapse and scream. It surprised the twenty-year-old that she wasn't doing just that. How was this possible? There was no way that her body was this used to the pain already! It was too soon!

Bishop only scowled and pressed the button again causing more pain to course through the woman's body. It was at that point that Charlie collapsed on the bed and started to twitch like mad. 'Dickhead..' was her final thought before she blacked out.

The memories then flipped to one of her childhood. Where Charlie started to earn a headache.

**Just close your eyes  
****The sun is going down  
****You'll be alright  
****No one can hurt you now  
****Come morning light  
****You and I'll be safe and sound**

An eight-year old Charlie was playing in a rose garden wearing a yellow and white plaid knee-length dress with her shoulder-length dark-brown hair braided into twin pigtails when she heard the sound of a slamming door. She sat up from where she was laying down in the grass and saw her sisters walk out of the country house behind her. Danielle, a firey-red head with eyes crystal-blue of 22, Sarah, a dirty-blonde with eyes of a cat's green of 18, and finally Amaya, a girl of 16 who had dark-brown hair and baby-blue eyes. All three girls had curly shoulder-length hair. Charlie noticed that they were each carrying a large suitcase and were piling them into a black Lincoln. The young girl picked up and bundle of roses and ran over to her sisters. "Maya! Sarah! Ella! Wait up!"

Danielle whispered something into Amaya's ear before she and Sarah piled into the car with deep frowns set into their faces. Amaya loaded her suitcase into the trunk and then slammed it shut. "What is it, Kid?" She all but growled out.

"I got you flowers! Aren't they pretty?" Charlie grinned up at her big sister. She ignored the growl in her big sister's tone with a question of child-like innocence, "Are you going away?"

"Yes." Amaya answered simply as she crossed her arms.

"Are you coming back?" Charlie asked excitedly.

Amaya unfolded her arms and ruffled her younger sister's hair. "See you around." Amaya got into the backseat of the car and the car pulled out of the driveway.

"Wait!" Charlie dropped her roses as she ran after the car, "Wait up! Don't leave! Don't leave me, Sissies! DON'T LEAVE!" She stopped when she got halfway down the street seeing as the car had just turned around the corner. She dropped to her knees and started to cry.

**Don't you dare look out your window, Darling  
****Everything's on fire  
****The world outside your door is raging on  
****Hold onto this lullaby  
****Even when the music's gone...  
****Gone...**

It was clear that time had passed since now Charlie appeared to be about 13 years old. She was sitting in the front passenger seat of a SUV while her Mom, a platinum-blonde haired woman with cat-like hazel eyes and a gentle smile of 47 years drove. They were going back home after Mom had picked said girl up from Play practice. It was about 9:30 at night not to mention raining cats and dogs. The teenager was practically bouncing in her seat. "It was so much fun, Mom! I may not have a big part now but Ms. Bradt is sure to one day let me have one of the bigger ones. I may be just a gopher juror now but maybe one day I'll be Alice or even better! I could be Christine Daae in the Phantom of the Opera!"

Her Mom laughed softly, "You next to obsessed with that musical, Charlie!"

"It's like you say, 'As I am you shall become' and I wanna be like you, Mama! You're the best around!" The girl calmed down for a minute. "Mama.. I have a question.. A bunch of kids at school say I'm annoying and that's why Sissies left when I was little.. I have to know.. Will you stay with me? Forever?"

Mom pulled the car to a stop at the stoplight. "Charlene.. I will be with you for as long as you need me." The woman pressed a kiss to the girl's forehead.

The teenager smiled before seeing something come towards them from her Mother's side window. "MOMMY!" She screamed as a semi-hit the car. The SUV spun before tumbling off the side of the road where it ran into a tree windsheild first. It was at that point that Charlie blacked out from the impact.

**Just close your eyes  
****The sun is going down  
****You'll be alright  
****No one can hurt you now  
****Come morning light  
****You and I'll be safe and sound**

When Charlie next woke up, it was about a week later and the nurse was checking on her. According to the nurse, Charlie had broke her right arm and leg and had a mild concussion. And if it weren't for her seatbelt it was a high possibility that she would've flown right into the tree. When Charlie asked about her Mom, she had recieved the worst news. Her Mother had died upon impact. That was a very difficult pill to swallow. Her Mother, her best-friend, her pillow, her strength... She was gone.

That afternoon, her Father came in to visit. He seemed alright. He asked how she was. After that he was quiet, reserved, no smiles, no laughter. That should've been her first warning bell right there. Charlie was released a week later after all the bandages were taken off her leg and arm. She was free to go home but it wasn't home.. not really. Charlie didn't realize how much it wasn't home until a few days later.

"Girl! Come here now!" Father bellowed from in the livingroom.

Charlie walked into the livingroom humming under her breath. Humming made her cheerful. Music in general made her happy, made her forget. It was nice. "What is it, Dad?"

"What is that sound?" He growled out.

"What? I was just humming." She responded calmly. Charlie didn't get what his problem was. He was always bitter and mean around her now. He wasn't ever like this before. He was always happy, jolly even. There was always a smile on his face, jokes coming out of his mouth. Now.. he's always quiet or drinking or mad at her for one reason or another.

"Don't do it. It's annoying like you." He told her simply.

"Why shouldn't I, Dad? Music makes me happy. It also made Mama happy or did you forget that-" Charlie was starting in on her Father before something unexpected happened.

SLAP!

He backhanded her. She pressed a gentle hand to her already reddening cheek. "Your Mother isn't here and she won't ever be here again. You live under my house and obey my rules, understand lil' bitch? That means you do what I say, exactly as I say it." The teenager couldn't help but nod. She was in too much shock over what had happened. "Now.. it's time for your first lesson in 'Daddy Says.' It's a lot like Simon Says only you do what I say and you don't speak." Father grabbed her arm and proceeded to drag her upstairs to what would be known as her Tower. It was there that her beatings and sexual assaults began.

**Just close your eyes...  
****You'll be alright..  
****Come morning light  
****You and I'll be safe and sound...**

Now Charlie was 18 years old and wearing a black tank top, black jeans, black converse, and her black fishnet elbow-length gloves. The dark-haired woman tied her hair up into a high-ponytail and grabbed her dark-red and black spotted backpack. She gazed at the room that had been the source of her living nightmares for almost 6 years as she slipped her backpack onto her bag. She did a mental check. Money, wallet, pocketknife, clothes, music, books, attitude. All check. Goodbyes.. "I'd say I'd miss this room except that I won't. As much as I'd like to be one of those princesses who gets saved by a knight in shining armor or prince charming... I just can't wait anymore! I'm getting out of here of my own volition and that DNA-Sharing Asshole can just suck his own dick from now on!" With that said, she jumped out the second-story window and rolled on the grass for a bit before getting up and running.

She was running away. Away from the nightmare. Away from the horror. She was running to Meg. It was time that the two of them got out on their own.. or at least started living together. There was no way that Charlie could handle living there anymore.


	18. Danger In The Sewers

**A/N: I do not own TMNT. They belong to Nick. Charlie belongs to me whereas Meg belongs to Gaia Kame. This was one of the awesomer points that we rp'd with. In my opinion, it was epic and was the start of a really cool arc. Maybe if I get some reviews you guys could see how it ends. Hint hint. Wink wink. Nudge nudge. Remember to read and review. Mention of brothers being together in this one. **

**Danger in the Sewers**

It was with an amused smile when she hopped out of the shower and she towel-dried herself and dressed in a pair of black jeans with various bleached pink spots on it, a black tank top that had the image of a skeleton's ribcage and roses and on the back was a picture of two silver guns crossed over each other, a black, pink, white and grey button up shirt that she left open finished off the ensemble as she left her hair down to air-dry. She walked out of the bathroom and quickly crossed over to the table and picked up the first piece of mail and froze. Her eyes grew wide as all signs of life seemed to fade from her for a moment before she turned the letter over and opened it. The dark-haired woman pulled out a single sheet of paper. She read through it silently, taking in all of the fancy cursive that she distinctly remembered being her Father's. She briefly noticed Meg being on the phone with someone while she read her letter.

_My Dearest Charlene,_

_How have you been? I hope that you've been settling in well at your new home. I've missed you ever since you ran off. Things have been very quiet without my little girl. I know no doubt you are wondering how I got a hold of you. It has not been easy since you did not tell any of your older sisters where you ran off to and since your brother is over-seas, we cannot get in touch with him for that knowledge. I must thank you for blocking my calls. Instead a very nice man by the name of John Bishop came to the Godfather and told him and through extension me where you were hiding with your friend, Meghan. It is lovely to know that you stayed with the family. I have learned that you two are dating some peculiar men. I insist on meeting them and judging for myself to see if they are truly good enough for my daughter, like a Mr. Boyle was for you. It was truly disappointing that you two broke up._

_Now onto important matters. It is time that you returned home, to me. I will not take no for an answer. Your Father misses you dearly and insists that you return to me. It is high time that you return to me, my little pet. The family also misses you and Meghan. That is why it has been arranged for a family reunion to take place back home. It is time that the both of you returned to us. The two of you have been missed dearly. Someone will arrive to pick the two of you up soon. Try not to disappear again for we will find you. _

_With Much Care,_

_Your Father_

_P.S. Know where your loyalties lie, my daughter. The same extends to Meghan._

Charlie gulped. This wasn't good. This was not good at all! Her lower lip twitched as she searched out Meg. "Aw shit... Meeeeg.. It's my Father. They're coming. HE'S coming to take me back! Please! Don't let that foul, loathsome, evil old gargoyle take me back! I don't wanna go.." Charlie's lower lip started to tremble as she whispered, "He's twisted in every way.." Then she spoke louder, "Aw fuck.. What the shell kind of answer am I supposed to give him? Am I supposed to risk my life once more just so I can live? Is there any choice for me other than to become his prey?" She sighed in despair and whispered, "What horrors await me now in this, the Devil's opera?"

Instantly a dead calm appeared upon Meg's face and she stated in a calm command, "We're leaving now. You have 1 minute to grab whatever you need and we're out of here. Your Father is on his way right now to takeus back for a 'family reunion'."

"It figures." Charlie told her older blonde-haired friend. "Check over the letter. See if there's anything I mighta missed. He's coming back to take me back whether I like it or not. And remember that Bishop guy? Apparently he told the new Godfather who told Daddy Dearest where we were. They want us both back in there. I'm not going back if I can help it. But if I do, I'm making sure I'm prepared enough to save myself." The dark-haired woman dashed into her room and tugged on her black ankle-length boots and her elbow-length black gloves that had metal plates sewn in on the inside of the knuckles. She bought them the first chance she got after escaping the last time but had to sew in the metal plates herself. She also grabbed her maroon purse which included things of importance including a spare pocketknife, her lock-picking kit and her cellphone. She grabbed a black band and quickly pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. She also stuck a bobbypin behind her ear. Charlie recalled several times when she could've used it but didn't have it on hand. She was NOT going to be useless like that again. If that ever happened again then she wasgoing to be sure to save herself from it. That evil gargoyle was not going to fool her TWICE! She searched her dresser and found what she was looking for. Her spare contacts. She didn't particularly like them cuz she felt weird in them but beggars couldn't be choosers. Especially when on the run from demented and evil families. She ran out of her room armed and pissed and back to Meg, "Where are we going? To the guys? If not, then where?"

Bang! Bang!

Charlie's eyes froze wide. "He's here.." She whispered in fear, "My Father is here."

"Charlene? Meghan? I know you're there. Now please open up." A rich, deep baritone called out in a gentle command. "I know you might not want to return but it's for your own good. The familia wants you back. It's time to return to welcoming arms."

Charlie's body started to shake out of fear. "Please tell me we can still escape out of the back way." The dark-haired woman whispered frantically as she began inching towards the sewer entrance or 'back way' as she had so affecectionately dubbed it.

"Girls?" Charlie's Father growled from beyond the door, "Open up. Now."

Upon hearing the banging on the door and hearing the calm command not once did Meg speak up or reply back. Thankful that she had placed in her contacts to see perfectly she stared at the door with calm, cold, calculating eyes. Not once did she show fear, just the calm of a trained killer ready to strike back - it was a face Meg had worn years ago once upon a time within the family. Her eyes a frigid solid color turned to stare at Charlie with no emotion showing whatsoever, only simply nodding in confirmation of using the back way. With that her eyes trained right back on the door. Bo staff poised in ready to either move in the defense of strike within the offense, slowly and quickly moving backwards towards the back way. Her white rebel styled form fitting shirt slightly gleaming in the artificial light, her golden hair loose, wearing blue jeans and sneaks she looked rebellious yet comfortable enough to move and run.

Hearing the growl with the angry command following from the other side of the door Meg knew it was only a matter of seconds before the man snapped and knocked the door down by force. They both had to move faster if they wanted to reach the back way into the sewer tunnels. A tense feeling began to form in the pit of her stomach yet she ignored it. She had a bad feeling if confronted with the man now it wouldn't be pleasant. The best course of action was just to leave and remove themselves from it.

But the girls wouldn't have that chance.

Charlie went up on tiptoe and rushed to the back door. It was at this time point when Charlie's father ripped the doorknob off of the door and kicked the door down..literally. "Hello, ladies." He growled at themas he held the broken doorknob and splintered piece if wood surrounding said doorknob in his hand. Charlie's Father was a well-built man in his late-forties who stood at 6'2 with olive-toned skin and cruel dark-brown eyes. His short wavy jet-black hair was slicked beech to go along with the black business suit, white shirt, black tie and business shoes he wore. The only difference between him and Bishop was the fact that Bishop wore glasses and Charlie's Father had a darker skin complexion than he did.

Charlie didn't even blink. She just ran out the opening hoping that Meg would be right behind her but knowing that it wouldn't be true. More likely than not she would stay behind to buy Charlie some time and hold off her Father for as long as she could and judging by the sounds coming from the place that Charlie had just left, it was true. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she ran in the sewers. She had to find the guys. They couldn't have gotten far. They had only left the girls' basement apartment beneath April's shop only a little while ago.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The dark-haired woman froze for a moment when she heard the gunshots before continuing only running faster than before. _'Meg.. Please forgive me for abandoning you but I can't risk it. I can't risk going back and fighting him only for him to shoot me and kidnap me. I'll get the guys going after you or go after you myself when I know that it's safe to do so. I love you, my sister, but it wouldn't be wise to go back only to get shot myself. It wouldn't be wise.'_

Charlie thought she heard running footsteps coming close to her. Footsteps that sounded like her Father's. So she did the first thing that she could think of. She ran to a nearby hole in the wall of the sewers and squeezed herself in. She crouched and it made a tight fit. She curled her knees up to her chest, set her purse in between her stomach and scooted back farther into the darkness. Far enough back that she felt as if she was one with the darkness and she waited. Waited for the danger to pass. Charlie knew that she should prolly go back and help her friend but she couldn't. She was feeling much like the eighteen-year-old self that she had left behind when she ran away. She was feeling so scared, so helpless. It frightened her but she couldn't do anything other than wait. Wait for a sign that she could come out. Wait for the danger to pass. And so she did for several minutes, when she heard footsteps coming her way...

* * *

Donnie froze when he and his brothers were almost home. He couldn't believe that he could be so stupid! "Uh.. Guys. I seem to have left my bo with Meg. I'm going to run back and get it."

"No way, Donnie. I'm coming with you. You're not going to skiv out on me that easily, " He smirked at his older brother and boyfriend. Then he heard the distant sound of running feet and a gunshot.

"Meg.." Donnie whispered as he immediately ran back on the path to the girls' apartment with the others close on his heels.

Upon hearing the gun fire Raphael and Leonardo froze in shocked horror for only a single moment just long enough to hear Donnie's whisper of horror, before both were darting off down the tunnels towards Charlie's and Meg's apartment. The two eldest brothers thinking only one thing - 'Please, let Charlie be okay! Let them both still be alive!'

Yet even so, Leo couldn't help the feeling of dread entering his heart; for he knew that with the sounds of gun fire - the end results were never good and usually ended in casualties.

* * *

"Come out, come out wherever you are.." Father sing-songed as he walked along the sewers while slipping the gun back into his jacket pocket. "C'mon out, little pet. You know that you can't hide from Daddy.."

Charlie gritted her teeth and then gave up. Maybe if she gave up enough of a fight, he would give up on her. No, that never works! At the very least, she could prolong the inevitable. She crawled out of her hiding spot and slipped her purse onto her right shoulder before dashing off at a high speed to get away from the demon. If she could get to the lair, if she could get to the guys, then she would be safe. They could save Meg. They could get rid of her Father. The girls would be safe. They could all put this nightmare behind them. Charlie and Meg could live in happiness with the guys in the sewers. They would live with their boyfriends and there would be no need to worry about her Father seeing as he would be gone and taken care of.

"No you don't, little pet!" Father saw Charlie appear out of the woodwork ahead of him like a ghost and dash off further into the sewers. The sad thing is after so long of running, even with adrenaline rushing through her veins, Charlie's legs were going to give out sooner or later. Before the woman even knew what was happening, she felt something very heavy pounce on her and pin her to the floor with her arms pinned behind her back.

"Let me go! Let me go, asshole!" Charlie yelled as she tried to get out out her vile Father's grasp. "Let me the freak go!"

The dark-haired man laughed at her as he lifted himself and his prisoner up, "I don't think so, little imp. You see the house, most importantly your tower, has been lonely without you. It's time for the princess to return to her dark haven." He cackled mercilessly as he held his daughter up by the back of her shirt and forearms.

Charlie stopped struggling and just stared at the ground for a moment. "No.. No."

"No?" Her Father raised an eyebrow at her, "You actually think that you can escape from me? Sorry to say, little pet, but this time Meg can't save you. No one's going to save you, my little princess." He sneered.

And that's where she snapped and started to do the one thing that she never dreamed that she'd do. She actually started to fight back against her Father instead of just running and fishing, "I'm. NOT YOUR PRINCESS, ASSHOLE!" With that she managed to backflip over his back and thus bringing him down with her when she landed in a crouch and he feel to thefloor on his back. When he finally released her, she grabbed her purse from where it feel and darted off again into the direction of the lair.

Within moments she heard him race off after her, "You've just earned yourself another round of having my cock up your ass."

_'Shit! Not that! Anything but that! Hell, I'd even take being chained up and locked in the basement or torture chamber over that vile torture method. Something that was supposed to be used for love between those who truly love each other.. This is really, really bad. What l'enfer (the hell) am I supposed to do? He'll catch up with me again before long and who's to say that he doesn't have any toys other than that gun with him..? Then again, I've got my own toys to use on him but when would I ever get the chance to grab them? He's too fast for me to do anything other than squirm and run...'_ Charlie thought before she sighed inwardly as she continued to run, _'I sure need help.'_ It was at that point that her Father caught up with her. He grabbed her left arm and when she turned to punch him, he grabbed that hand with the very same arm. She gathered up her strength and screamed out with all she was, "RAPH! LEO! HELP ME!" With his right hand, he pulled out a white cloth from the back pocket of his pants and pressed it to her nose and mouth. "Die..you..shell-turd..of a...bastard..." With that she feel limp in his arms and her purse clattered to the ground with a soft thud.

He smirked down at her as he laid his 'charming daughter' down on her stomach. He pulled out some twine from his right jacket pocket and used them to bind Charlie's hands and feet behind her. Then he started to adjust her so he could fireman carry her. "Nighty-night, Princess. Soon you won't even think about leaving me ever again."

* * *

Mikey and Donnie took the backways of the sewers and reached Meg and Charlie's place within record time. Mikey's eyes went wide when he saw Meg on the floor, bleeding as she was. "Shit!"

Donnie immediately knelt beside her and cradled her body into his arms. His eyes instantly turned from worried to deathly serious. "We need to get her to the lair. I can't heal her like this." The purple-banded turtle grabbed the two remaining halves of his staff and handed them over to Mikey who stuck them in his belt. As Donnie lifted her up bridal-style and with quick feet, the two raced out of the apartment and headed down the path for the lair. Hoping that they'd make it there in time. It was a race against time for Meg's life. And hopefully, even with the odds stacked against them, they could make it.

Distantly she heard voices - perhaps her world shifting around her as if she was being moved; yet she was so tired. A part of her wondered what was happening and if perhaps someone of friendly nature had come to her rescue. She tried to shake the stupor from her mind - tried to crawl away from the inner darkness of her mind loosing consciousness - yet it was so hard. She just wanted to go to sleep...

She felt her body jolt as if she was placed on a table - the jolting snapping her awake to be aware enough to see some things before her - although disoriented. Desperate to tell someone about Charlie being in danger and to not worry about her but to save her sister Meg weakly called out, "Char-lie?.. Where.. is.. she?.. Have to save - save her." Suddenly she felt a streak of frustration that she couldn't move to help Charlie herself, trying to get up but failing just as quickly as she had tried. With a frown she glanced down at herself and distantly wondered where all the blood came from. She was covered in it, and there was so much - it couldn't all be hers could it?

With that her body started shaking so much that she fell completely into darkness - her fate still unsure.

Before long, Mikey and Donnie were back in the lair. Donnie set Meg on one of the tables in the lab once they got there. Donnie grabbed his tweezers, gauze, hydrogen peroxide, washcloth, basin, and medical tape. He was about to start working on Meg when the beautiful lady spoke. "Meg? What's going on? What's wrong with Charlie?" Donnie asked but it was too late. She had already passed out.

"Donnie? What was Meg talking about? What's going on with Charlie?" Mikey asked worriedly as he approached his brother.

"I'm not sure. She said that we have to save her but from what I'm not sure.." Donnie mused.

"Raph and Leo have that covered, right?" Mikey asked in a quiet voice. He wasn't liking this. He wasn't liking this one bit. First Meg gets shot and now it might not have even been Meg that the person was after in the first place!

"I'm sure they do." Donnie smiled at Mikey reassuringly, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to save Meg. But if you could fill the basin with cool water, it would be much appreciated."

Mikey nodded as he grabbed the basin and left the room to fill it while Donnie started on his work. Donnie grabbed his tweezers and started to pull the splinters out of Meg's shoulder. Once that was doneand Mikey had returned with the basin full of water, Donnie dipped the cloth in it, rung it out and then pressed it against Meg's shoulder wound. It was impotent to try and stop the bleeding there first with it being the closest to the heart and all.

Mikey left the room for Donnie to do his work. He knew that he had to tell Master Splinter what had happened only the thing is.. He didn't know what had happened. Oh shell, he can't help but feel like this was all his fault. If he and his bros had never left them then this wouldn't have happened. Meg wouldn't be bleeding so much and Charlie... Oh Charlie... She wouldn't be in danger from whoever it was.

* * *

Charlie's Father walked down the sewers back the way he came. He walked back through the sewer entrance to the girls' apartment. He briefly noticed that Meg was not where he had left her. He assumed that she must have dragged herself to a bathroom or somewhere to try and clean herself up. It wasn't his problem though. If she was left alone then she would be gone by the night's end but if not.. If someone got to her and healed her... Then Meghan will have become a bigger thorn in his side than before. He walked out the broken down door and outside where a black car was waiting. He opened the door and threw his prisoner inside. He shut the door, opened the driver's side door and he climbed into the seat and closed the door. He started the car and before long he was on the road driving to his rented flat on the outskirts of Manhattan. He needed his rest before starting on the long drive to the family reunion. After that Lil' miss Charlene will be all his for the taking.

Those pathtic cretins wouldn't take his little girl from him. Bishop had told him all about them. So long as Charlie was locked up securely in her tower and was kept weak enough she wouldn't be able to escape from him. He was far too lenient with his daughter before hence why she was able to leave him before. But not this time. This time he would be certain to take every precaution needed to keep her and make her his...permanently.

* * *

Parting with Donnie and Mikey at the fork within the sewer tunnels Raph and Leo took the long path in case coming across anything along the path. They both knew that the shot came from the apartment, and whoever it was Donnie would be the more skilled of the four to handle it; and where ever Donnie went Mikey went - it was a no brainer.

The two eldest only hoped that they weren't too late, and whatever they found - it was something good.

They were sadly disappointed.

Before long both turtles spotted a lone item abandon within the sewer tunnel. The item - Charlie's purse.

Stopping within their running streak Raph and Leo came to a stop only a yard away within the shadows. In a slightly fearful disbelieving tone Raph asked his boyfriend quietly, "Please tell me that's not what I think it is.."

Stepping forward out of the shadows Leo glared down at Charlie's discarded purse upon the ground - bending down and picking it up only after scanning the area and not seeing a single sign of where they went. Gripping the purse's strap within his hands Leo replied darkly, "It is - Charlie's purse.."

"But she never would leave 'er purse like that! Unless-..."

"She was taken.. I know Raph."

Shock ran through his system then for a moment - shock at the situation at hand settled in, Charlie was kidnapped - abducted - taken. Then he was red.

With a scream resonating throughout the sewer tunnels as pain, fear, and anger sheered through Raphael - Leonardo glared with a cold fury at the purse within his hands. Meg knew - she knew what was happening. Leo was sure of it! When he got to her - he would make her talk. For Charlie's sake..

When Raph and Leo returned to the lair after hours of fruitless searching for Charlie - Raph stormed in like a raging bull. "Where is she?! Where's Meg!"

Instantly Splinter was at Raph and Leo's side with a stern slam of his cane, "What is the meaning of this?!"

Raph practically sputtered out in a hiss he was so pissed, "Charlie's gone!"

Startled Master Splinter stared at the two for a second before a feeling of calm dread filled him. "Explain my sons."

Leo spoke up first in a deadly cold calm, "Charlie was taken, yet we don't know by who or why. Who ever it was though - he was good. Seems to be a professional in helping people disappear. Meg was there when whoever it was attacked them and took Charlie. We need answers and we want them now!"

Staring sadly at his two eldest sons Master Splinter sad response came as a soothing calm to the two, "Miss Meghan is currently fighting for her life with the assistance of Donatello, Michelangelo, and Leather Head. Apparently she had stood behind to try to buy Miss Charlie a running chance.. As a result suffered at the hands of a coward who shot her three times."

When Leo and Raph didn't say anything Master Splinter walked over to a circle of candles to meditate over everything that happened. When Master Splinter was out of ear shot did Leo state towards Raph in a cold determined manner, "When Meg wakes up - that's when we'll have her tell us.."


	19. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

**A/N: I do not own TMNT. They belong to Nick. Speaking of which, I recently saw the episode "Operation: Break Out." That was very enjoyable. Although I am now under some sort of strange impression that either A. Kirby O'Niel has been brainwashed or B. April is not really his daughter but someone he adopted off the streets for some reason or another and he has only just realized that she was some kind of alien or something... Those are my theories as to his actions at the end of the episode. Anyways, I do not own "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again." It is the property of Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber who is the creator of the musical version of The Phantom of the Opera. Said musical I am insanely addicted to. Now I only own Charlie. Meg belongs to Gaia Kame and the plot is equally shared between us. Read and Review!**

**Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again**

When Charlie's vision cleared she knew what had happened. What she knew before was only a suspicion but now based on what that man had done, she knew. She also knew that she couldn't take him down on her own but she also needed someone to take a look at Meg. She pulled out her cell phone and sent a quick text to Raph.

To: Raph  
Subject: EMERGENCY!  
Message: Raph, something's gone terribly wrong. I'm alright but Meg.. I'm going after the coward who did this. I'll prolly be a murderer next you see me. Don't think poorly of me. I love you and Leo! :)

Once it was sent, Charlie raced down the path back to the outside world and started running down the street. This woman was pissed! Someone had killed her sister. She could smell the blood from her apartment that was also on the stupid spear when that coward had pointed the stupid thing at 's eyee darted from alleyway to alleyway to rooftop checking to see where the idiot she had named, Bakateme, was. When she was several nblocks away from the apartment did she stop and scream into the night. "BAKATEME! WHERE ARE YOU?! WHERE ARE YOU SO I CAN KILL YOU?!"

* * *

Nervously glancing at the clock once in awhile in between punching sessions against his punching bag, Raph nearly sighed in relief at the sound of his shell cell going off in indication that Charlie text him. Stopping his work out he quickly grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat off him as he pulled his cell out of his belt to read the text. He barely took notice of Donnie and Mikey pacing the lair themselves within eager ready for Meg to return, or at least simply call. Instead he opened his shell cell and opened the text.

His amber eyes widen instantly at the subject title and message. A sickening feeling entered the pit of his stomach at exactly what Charlie meant. "Guys! I just got a text from Charlie!" His mind was whirling, he barely heard anything his brothers said; but by his tone it was obvious it was serious enough to cause the hot head to begin panicking. "Charlie says somethin' went horribly wrong! She didn't say exactly, but she mentioned Meg... Charlie said she ran after the guy who did whatevah it is to Meg!"

Instantly Leo was on his feet in ready. "Did she say where she was?"

Raph quickly placed his cell within his belt before pulling his sais out instead, "Nah, but I bet it's at the apartment! So what are we waitin' for?! Let's go!"

With that Leo and Raph took off out of the lair, threw the sewers, and towards the apartment. They could only hope that both women were alive-

They could only pray that Charlie didn't get herself killed before they got there.

* * *

Charlie gave up on finding the man. She knew what he looked like but right now..Right now she needed to get to Meg. See if there was a way to revive her. With that thought in mind the dark-haired woman raced back to the apartment where she found Meg in a pool of her own blood.

The younger worked quickly on her sister remembering the summer's course of CPR she had when she went camping that one time. Make the victim has a clear airway, tongue no block and 30 reps to Stayin' Alive. With that she started on the reps. "I-I-I-I I'm stayin alive, stayin alive. I-I-I-I-I I'm stayin' aliiiiiive!" With that she grabbed a breath of air and pured it into Meg's lips. The dark-haired woman tried it twice more before giving in to the fact that nothing was gonna happen. Charlie cradled Meg's body into her bloody hands as she craned her own head downwards towards Meg's.

And then..she let the floodgates loose. And that's how the guys found her.

Running into the apartment with katanas raised in offense Leo froze at he sight that greeted him. Slowly his hands lowered to his sides as he stared at his Ai and his sister - the amount of blood was indication enough. Meg was dead. Without even realizing it he dropped his swords in horrified shock.

Raph froze at he sight. His sais dropping to his sides at the horrendous sight. Dropping to his knees in horrified shock he felt tears enter his eyes. Throwing his fisted sais into the air he let out an enraged scream.

Tears filled Leo's own eyes at the sight. Glancing away he couldn't say anything. All their hope had died, and the promise of a larger family killed. Whoever killed Meg would pay - vengeance would be swift to be dealt, yet slow and painful once Meg's killer was caught. That he swore on.

Donnie dropped his bo staff as he knealt by Meg's body. He gently took her body from Charlie's hands. He checked for any sign of a pulse. Negative. There were no signs of life in her body nor her eyes. He gently brushed his three fingered hand over her eyes to close them. He felt tears come to his eyes but blinked them away. Now was no time for that.

Charlie was numb. She couldn't feel anything other than depression. It was as if someone had tuned out all other emotions leaving her with just sadness and depression. The dark-haired woman buried her face into her bloody hands and continued to cry. She couldn't do it. She couldn't do it! Try as she might she just couldn't save Meg. It was all her fault. If she hadn't of gone after that coward then Meg would probably still be here. "I-It's a-all my f-f-fault.." she murmured through her tears. The youngest of the lot felt a pair of arms hold her in a hug.

She peeked through her fingers and saw a pair of sea-green arms. "No, it's not." Mikey reassured her as he held his little sister in his arms.

Charlie hugged Mikey back. "It w-was my f-f-fault though.. I-if I h-hadn't o-o-of gone after b-b-bakateme then she would m-maybe be.."

And that's how they were for the next hour. Just sitting there crying over their lost friend. But soon they realized that they had to go back home and break the news to Master Splinter, the one who was the most excited over future turtle tots. Raph had to carry Charlie back since she was so weak from all of the shed tears. Donnie carried his beloved Meg in his arms on the way back home. Charlie, from the mixture of Raph's heatbeat and steps, fell asleep in his arms and so it was a solemn group who entered the lair.

That was nearly a week ago and during the time Charlie's been alternating on staying in Leo's and Raph's respective rooms. She's barely spoke and ate very little if anything. All she would do is stare at the wall lost in thoughts and memories. There was also one other thing. April came by the other day with a letter and a key. The dark-haired woman hasn't opened it, afraid of what she might find.

**You were once my one companion  
****You were all that mattered  
****You were once my friend and sister  
****And then my world was shattered**

Meg was more than a friend to Charlie. She was her sister. The closest thing that she had to a proper family for the longest time. Her opinion counted more than anything else. So obviously when Meg died, Charlie just broke apart. Think about it like a mirror and a rock was thrown at that mirror. The mirror would crack and break into multiple pieces. That's Charlie. Charlie is the broken mirror right now. Sure she can be fixed but it would take a great deal of time before that could happen properly.

**Wishing you were somehow here again  
****Wishing you were somehow near  
****Sometimes it seemed  
****If I just dreamed  
****Somehow you would be here  
****Wishing I could hear your voice again  
****Knowing that I never would  
****Dreaming of you won't help me to do  
****All that you dreamed I could**

Charlie was hurt inside. She couldn't seem to get over Meg's death. And how could she when she was in the mindset that it was her fault.. Or at least that's where half of her thoughts lead her to when she's not being held by Leo or Raph. Her nights aren't much better. All they do is replay what had happened with a twist. Meg was there dead and yet she was asking Charlie why she didn't save her.

**Passing bells and sculpted angels  
****Cold and monumental  
****Seemed for you the wrong companions  
****You were warm and gentle**

Donnie's been working on forging a casket together with help from Mikey. This was how they were able to cope. They had lost their girlfriend, love of their lives, and their children all in one go. And with Charlie's refusal to talk, they couldn't figure out who it was that murdered their beloved in cold blood.

But that was going to change today.

**A/N: Remember to read and review! Review some songs. Be they rock, pop, country, musical, whatever. Send me the song and I'll do my very best to make a chapter using that one. Heck, if you have any ideas for something that just involves the turtles, t-cest is allowed, then tell me 'em!**


	20. The Hanging Tree

**A/N: I do not own anything TMNT related seeing as it is the property of Nick. I also do not own the song "The Hanging Tree" since it comes from the book Mockingjay which is the last book in the Hunger Games Trilogy. I only own Charlie, Meg belongs to Gaia Kame and the plot is shared between us. Remember to read and review!**

**The Hanging Tree**

A woman of 18 years who wore a black tank top, black jeans, black converse, and her black fishnet elbow-length gloves which were adorned with stars of various sizes. The dark-haired woman tied her hair up into a high-ponytail and grabbed her dark-red and black spotted backpack. She gazed at the room that had been the source of her living nightmares for almost 6 years as she slipped her backpack onto her bag. She did a mental check. Money, wallet, pocketknife, clothes, music, books, attitude. All check. Goodbyes.. "I'd say I'd miss this room except that I won't. As much as I'd like to be one of those princesses who gets saved by a knight in shining armor or prince charming... I just can't wait anymore! I'm getting out of here of my own volition and that DNA-Sharing Asshole can just suck his own dick from now on!" With that said, she jumped out the second-story window and rolled on the grass for a bit before getting up and running.

She was running away. Away from the nightmare. Away from the horror. She was running to Meg. It was time that the two of them got out on their own.. or at least started living together. There was no way that Charlie could handle living there anymore. She had spent too long living there as a torture victim for her Father's own twisted ideas on what she should be. Not any more. No longer would she be that scared little thirteen-year old. She was 18 and so it was about time that she started acting like it!

Charlie ran for several miles until she came to a weeping willow tree where a figure leaned against the tree. In the dim early morning light, Charlie could make out a feminine figure. This one appeared to be several inches taller and had medium length dirty blonde hair. The woman, for it was obvious that's whats he was, pushed off of the tree gently and walked casually over to the teen. She opened her mouth but instead of speaking the woman began to sing a soft, eerily creepy song that they both knew from a creepy book series that obsessed over children killing children. The Hunger Games book 3: Mockingjay.

**"Are you, are you coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man they say murdered three  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight  
In the hanging tree**

**Are you, are you coming to the tree**  
**Where the dead man called out for his love to flee**  
**Strange things did happen here**  
**No stranger would it be**  
**If we met up at midnight**  
**In the hanging tree"**

Charlie walked quickly over to the woman for she knew who it was now. But thanks to how they had set up the meeting, neither would leave without the other saying their part of the message or in this case singing their part of the song. And so Charlie did.

**"Are you, are you coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run so we'd both be free  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight  
In the hanging tree**

**Are you, are you coming to the tree**  
**Wear a necklace of rope side by side with me**  
**Strange things did happen here**  
**No stranger would it be**  
**If we met up at midnight**  
**In the hanging tree"**

The duo joined in a sweet yet creepy harmony of soft voices as Charlie reached her friend by the weeping willow tree. Once finished, the blonde shook her head. "I still don't see why you insisted on that song nor why the weeping willow tree."

"Because, Meg, it's cool and creepy. Not to mention that weeping willow trees are the most awesome trees ever. On top of the fact that this setting would make for a killer music vid." Charlie grinned as she hugged the blonde.

Meg smiled softly at her younger sister. Within a few moments the two had released each other. "You ready to go?"

"I've been ready to leave that bastard for years. Let's get going before he realizes that I'm gone.." Charlie frowned deeply at the thought of her Father calling the cops to retrieve her from Meg.

"Okay then, Miss Edward Elric." Meg smirked at Charlie as her left eye twitched at the nickname.

"I am not short, dammit! I just live in a world that's full of giants..And you don't help matters any, Miss Alphonse Elric."

"Oh you know you love me, Sister!" Meg grinned down at the dark-haired teen as they began walking away from the weeping willow tree.

"Damn straight!"

"So where do you propose we go? You never said exactly where you wanted to leave to.." Meg commented as the duo looked ahead to the rising sun.

"New York. One. I've always wanted to go. And two, it's far enough away from that bastard so that he won't go after me or us.."

"Fine but I'm driving."

"Aw c''mon! I wanna drive!"

"Nope! You're hurt emotionally. You don't get to drive while you're like that!"

"MEEEG!"

**A/N: Remember to read and review!**


	21. A Talk between Raph and Charlie

**A/N: I do not own Raph, Leo or anything else TMNT related. They belong to Nick. I'm not sure if I'm looking forward to Season 2 yet.. I wanna see how they portray Casey and yet I don't. From all that I've seen lately he's being portrayed as a girlfrieng stealing asshole. To be perfectly honest, I ship Apriltello of the 2013 series and don't want it to end before it really gets a chance on April's side of things. I really want to see Donnie and April get seriously involved in a relationship seeing as there could be plenty of story arcs that could happen with that but I don't see much of one between Casey/April unless they wanna try and turn it into something similar to the relationship between Ulric/Yumi/William from Code Lyoko or something. End rant. Remember to read and review!**

**A Talk between Raph and Charlie**

"What's on your mind, Princess?" Charlie looked over to the side door of her room. The same side door that connected hers and Raph's rooms where said mutant ninja turtle was leaning against the doorframe.

"Nothin' really. Just thinking." Charlie layed right back upon her folded arms and stared at the white popcorn ceiling above her.

"About?" She felt the bed dip next to her and before she knew it Raph's amber orbs were matching gazes with her own copper ones.

"The past mostly. What might've happened if Meg hadn't of rescued me when she did? What if I had never met you guys? Things like that.."

"I only wish that we could've gotten to you sooner. You never should've had to have dealt with all of that shit you were put through." Raph growled, not at her but the thought of her past.

"How could you have known though? It had all happened when I was thirteen and you guys were about fifteen at the time. How could you have known the daughter of a very powerful and influential lawyer was in danger from her own Father? How could you have known that all the good family talks that he gave at meetings were all lies? Lies that I was forced to go along with otherwise I'd be in worse trouble than if I didn't." Charlie closed her eyes. "For the longest time I wondered why I was still alive. I wondered why God didn't just let me die back there with my Mother or on one of Father's bad days. I realized why a few years after Meg had saved me. It was because I was meant to meet you. I was meant to meet and fall in love with you and Leonardo. Three of the world's most broken people were meant to meet, fall in love and start a family together."

"Not that I don't disagree with you. You know I could never find fault in you but why do you see Leo as broken?"

Charlie opened her eyes to meet Raph's skeptical gaze and raised an eyebrow at him. "Have you seen the way he trains? Endlessly day in and day out. There's only so much training that one can do in a day and yet he tries to outdo himself which would inevitably lead to him getting sick. He's like a broken record to be honest. He's broken and he doesn't even know it."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Remember to read and review!**


	22. I'm With You

**A/N: This is the result of listening to one song over and over. You eventually end up writing something like this! I do not own the TMNT. They belong to Nick. Meg belongs to Gaia Kame. The song "I'm With You" belongs to Avril Lavigne and I can only dream of someday creating awesome music as she has!**

Charlie stood upon the bridge that was somewhere in Central Park and looked down into the water. It was raining hard and Charlie was content to stay where she was and think. It was a place that she normally didn't go. The docks at night..anyone would be ridiculous to think of going there to look for her. The dark-haired woman needed to think. There were quite a few things on her mind that couldn't be said out loud..well not really.

It had been several weeks since she and Meg had met the turtles and Meg seemed insistent upon forming a relationship between Leo, Raph and Charlie. Charlie didn't think that she was ready, not yet at least. She kept on trying to make up excuses but Meg was starting to have none of it. Charlie didn't want to have to say the real reason. The real reason behind her avoiding the guys was because of her past, her Father most of all and the fact that her last relationship didn't go as planned.

Her Father...the Father she had left behind was very cruel. Ever since her Mother had died, he had made it a point to constantly belittle and mock her on every single thing that she did...and then there was the abuse. For a while it was okay. Just a few punches and hits here and there. A bruise on her arm, a handprint on her face that was easily covered up with some makeup. And then he started drinking and it became harder for her. Charlie had to start to come up with new reasons as to why she had a new noticeable bruise that wasn't there before. 'It's fine,' she'd say to her friends, 'I just fell down a flight of stairs when I was going to refill my drink last night. I'm okay. Really.' They were skeptical but they believed her tales until she had to go the hospital one too many times. They told her to make a choice. To tell the truth or they were out. As much as Charlie wanted to she couldn't. She wanted to be free of the lies, she really did but she couldn't risk her friends. She just couldn't. Not while her Father was alive and as powerful as he was. There was a reason why many feared him. And so her so-called 'friends' left.

Charlie didn't have another friend until the following year when she met this blonde boy with blue eyes named Adam Boyle. She was a Sophmore and he was a Freshman. He came up to her upfront and asked if she would go with him to the Homecoming dance and she said yes. They dated for a couple of weeks and then after she introduced him to her Father, at his request, things started to go wrong. Adam started to raise his voice alot, he'd grab her forcefully. He started to demand more out of her. When she'd refuse he made her pay by abuse when they were alone. It wasn't until a month later that she'd realized that he was under her Father's orders to date and control her. That was when she'd gotten pissed.

* * *

The next day she'd gotten to him when he was alone and they were going to their buses. "You! You foul, loathsome, evil little fuckin' bitch!"

"What is it, _Honey_?" He raised a lone platinum blonde eyebrow at her as she marched over to him.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! How is it that whenever I borrow your phone to use as a calculator, I end up unlocking it and somehow pulling up your latest calls to my Father? How many times does a girl's boyfriend need to talk to her Father? Hm?!" Charlie had narrowed her copper eyes as his baby blue ones.

Those blue eyes had widened for a moment before he smirked at her and grabbed her wrist forcefully. "So what if I did? We need to keep a tight leash on you or else you'll get away. Understand little Bunny?"

That was the last straw for Charlie. That was it! She'd had it with his so-called attitude as of late. "The talks with my Father are going to end now, Boyle. Do you get it? We are through!" With that said, Charlie proceeded to punch him in the face until he released her and from there she punched and kicked him until an aquaintance of hers pulled Charlie off of him.

"Charlie? CHARLIE, STOP! You're going to kill him!" It was the red-headed boy from her computer class, Steven. He was a thin guy with steel-blue eyes and a long mass of curly hair that his friends from Band Class called Mufasa.

"I don't fuckin' care! He deserves it!" Charlie had struggled and squirmed in his grip until she finally gave up. She left for her bus in a foul mood.

* * *

Charlie had full plans to talk with her Father that night but was instead picked up by some men that her Father was now working with. Taken to some sort of mansion and dropped off in a random room. A few minutes later, Charlie came face to face with a blonde-haired teen a few years older than her. This was Meg and she didn't know it at the time but they soon became friends. Charlie learned to control her temper and Meg learned how to live again.

Now however, Charlie was upset at Meg. Not pissed because that would involve decking her dear friend and she didn't want to do that or at least not yet.. But did she **have **to insist on setting up dates, or what would be dates, between Charlie, Leo and Raph. When she had Leo and Raph back at the apartment and Meg's not quite hidden giddy grin, Charlie had scowled and left without another word. You'd think that she'd learn by now and yet she just went ahead and set something up for Charlie without her consent. Well, it wasn't like Charlie had told her that she wasn't ready or anything but still!

The dark-haired woman sighed. She knew that she had to get over the past but it was hard to. Even after three years of having ran away and hiding from said Father and ex-boyfriend she was afraid. Yes, Charlie was afraid to move on to a new love. She was afraid that her new relationship would somehow end up like her last one had. But was it really of any surprise? She was abused by both her Father and her ex-boyfriend. It would make anyone reluctant to move on. Charlie wanted to move on and yet she didn't at the same time.

"Why is everything so confusing? Maybe I'm just out of my mind.." It wasn't like she didn't find Leo and Raph attractive. Quite the opposite really. She found the both of them very attractive actually. The dark-haired woman rested her head upon her hands as she looked down into the rapidly rippling water. Her elbows were alreading resting on the wet wood of the bridge. She knew that it probably wouldn't be a bad thing being in a relationship with them but she also couldn't help but be afraid. Charlie shivered and then she looked a little harder into the water. It was a little difficult considering how waterlogged her glasses already were but it looked like somebody was standing behind her. The dark-eyed woman whirled around and came face to face with someone in a dark trenchcoat and fedora carrying with them a black jacket that looked suspicously like hers.

"I couldn't help but notice how you bolted back there. Are you alright?" It was Leo but what was he doing? Was he actually looking for her?

She lightened her fierce gaze upon him slightly. "I'm fine.."

He handed over the black jacket and Charlie shrugged herself into it. Leo wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "C'mon. Let's go."

Yeah.. It probably won't be that bad to be in a relationship with them as long as they continued to go looking for her. Maybe she could try them out. Put out a couple of tests. Put them on a trial basis to see how it goes. _'I don't know who you are but I..I'm with you.'_


	23. A Confrontation between Leo and Angel

**A/N: This was just an idea that popped into my head over the potential future outcome of what's yet to happen in a RP with my friend Jayhan. I also...might've dreamed about this. I do not own any TMNT related characters. They belong to Nick. I only hope that Angel will make an appearance sometime in the upcoming season(s) of TMNT! Hope you enjoy! Remember to read and review!**

Angel walked back into the lair with a sad sort of frown etched upon her face. All that Mr. Saki had told her... She was a danger to everyone, wasn't she? There wasn't much she could do about it either since the Great Power had chosen her instead of it being the other way around. The rosette was fearful of what this might do to her already slightly strained relationships with the guys but she knew that everything happened for a reason. Things would be alright. She was probably overreacting.

"Angel, where have you been?" A calm and cool voice reached her ears from where he had been leaning against the wall in the dark. Now that she was properly looking, the rosette noticed that there was hardly any lighting and at least two of the turtles in the same room as her.

"I was feeling a little claustrophobic so I went out for some air and had myself a coffee. Problem?" Angel was curious. Wasn't Donnie supposed to have told them that she was out? Wasn't that their agreement?

"Did you meet up with Donnie while you were out?" Leo finally came forward into the light. Though the light was dim, Angel could clearly see that he was pissed.

_'What crawled up his shell today?'_ She couldn't help but wonder before responding with a casual tone. "Yeah. So what?" Yeah, they had talked for a few minutes and then they parted ways. Donnie was going to keep the others off her back for a while but that apparently didn't happen.

"So you admit to it!"

Okay... NOW she was confused. Just about as confused as Mavis Dracula on the subject of Hawaii...maybe even more. "Admit to what? What on Earth are you on about, Leo?"

"Leo, chill. She doesn't know anything about it. She didn't do it. Like I've been telling you! We both know that she isn't the type to do that sort of thing so will you just listen to me for once!" Mikey's voice made Angel breathe a sigh of relief. She could always count on Mikey to help her. Granted, she didn't need it that often but still! She was always ever so grateful for it whenever she did though!

"Stay out of it, Mikey!" Leo ordered his baby brother in a warning tone. He did not need to be meddling in what was not his business. This was strictly between him and the betrayer of them all, Angel. The demon's spawn from Hell herself who came to them looking like an angel. It was like that old song he heard once before, 'She's just the Devil in disguise.'

"No. Let him stay in it. I want to know just what the Hell you're on about." The teenage girl crossed her arms in front of her chest. Leo was doing nothing except confusing her. Not to mention that this was feeling like some sort of whacked out interrogation instead of one of their usual arguments.

"As if you don't already know." The blue-banded turtle scoffed. How could she not know what she did? Donnie had only recently come out of critical condition due to what she had done to him. Donnie had told him and the others about what she had done! And so it was his right as leader of the team to take care of the threat.

"That's just the thing though, Leo. I DON'T know." Why couldn't he understand! Angel didn't do anything! Why won't he listen! But _noooo!_ He's _Mister Leonardo who must be perfect and do everything right! I must put down my family since I'm lacking something in my love life!_

"It doesn't matter seeing as I'm right and you're wrong. I'll always be right and better than you."

A hurt look crossed Angel's face just then. She closed her eyes and lowered her head to hide her eyes behind her bangs.

"And so as leader, I demand that you leave at once. You are no longer allowed to step foot in here ever again!"

The rosette's dark-brown eyes widened at the exclamation. He couldn't... No! He couldn't! This was her home! Her second family! He couldn't just abandon her like this could he? He couldn't just ditch her after what they had been through this past weekend! He couldn't...but apparently he could if the way he was glaring at her was any indication.

"Dude! Isn't that a little harsh, bro? Angel's our sister!"

"Not any longer. I do what must be done, Mikey. Now leave, Angel! Didn't I just say that you are no longer welcome here? I will not repeat myself a second time!"

Angel clenched her eyes shut tight trying to reign in her feelings but failing. One could see how upset she was by her shaking shoulders and the tears that were falling from her face to the floor. "Fine then..You win, Leo. Happy now? Y-You won't have to be b-bothered by my miserable presence a-anymore. W-What was I thinking coming back here to N-New York? I should've stayed in Florida or f-finished what others c-couldn't. I guess that I'll be seeing you a-around..never! D-Don't even bother coming to me to c-cure you of being poisoned again!" With that said, Angel stormed out of the lair with tears streaming down her face.


	24. Mr Know It All

**A/N: I do not own TMNT considering that they are owned by Nick. Nor do I own the song "Mr. Know It All" considering that it is owned and sung beautifully by the artist, Kelly Clarkson. I DO, however, own the plot and the characters: Charlie, Adam Boyle (who is in NO WAY related to my ex aside from the looks), and Charlie's Father.**

Charlie sighed as she sat on her bed skimming through the old photo album in her hands. The pictures were either making her sad or pissed off seeing as they were mostly pictures between herself and her ex boyfriend, a one Mr. Adam Boyle. He was nothing but a pretty faced-jerk. An abusive blue-eyed blonde-haired jerk who sided with her Father on everything to do with her!

**Mr. Know It All  
Well you think you know it all  
But you don't know a thing at all  
Ain't it something y'all  
When somebody tells you something 'bout you  
Think that they know you more than you do  
So you take it down, another pill to swallow**

**Mr. Bring Me Down  
Well you like to bring me down, don't you?  
But I ain't laying down  
Baby I ain't going down  
Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be  
Nobody's gonna make a fool out of me  
Baby, you should know that I lead, not follow**

He was always bringing her down. Making Charlie feel depressed about herself but at the time she couldn't leave him because the girl thought that he had actually loved her. He always put her down and told her how to act. Charlie wanted to scream at him to stop. She wanted to let him know that he didn't need to do this to her but she didn't considering the fact that she wanted to please him.

The dark-haired woman had quickly put an end to all of that when she figured out that Boyle and her Father were working together to control her. She had quickly let Boyle and her Father know how she felt verbally and physically. She ended up paying for it with a visit from her Father's Physician due to all of the injuries that she had sustained but it was worth it.

**Oh you think that you know me, know me  
That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely  
'Cause baby, you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me**

**You ain't got the right to tell me**  
**When and where to go, no right to tell me**  
**Acting like you own me lately**  
**Yeah, baby, you don't know a thing about me**  
**You don't know a thing about me**

Even afterwards, Boyle still tried to treat Charlie like she was his property. Each and every time he did that, she would quickly put him in his place verbally and physically. She had spent far too long under her Father's control to let herself be further controlled by an idiotic boy who thought that he could have a pretty girl and her Father's money just by getting said pretty girl to obey each and every rule that he laid down. If he thought that he could try and win her over again with pretty words with a mean gleam in his eye and an angry arm then he had another thing coming!

**Mr. Play Your Games  
Only got yourself to blame  
When you want me back again  
But I ain't fallin' back again  
'Cause I'm living my truth without your lies  
Let's be clear, baby this is goodbye  
I ain't comin' back tomorrow**

This game that he called a relationship was done and over with in her eyes! Charlie would never go back to someone like him! She was not going to settle with an abusive relationship like she was just in ever again. Boyle may have wanted her back but there's no way that Charlie trusted him after all of the trickery and fooling that he had done for over a year and a half. He made the dark-eyed woman believe that he was the only one who could ever love a pathetic excuse of a girl like her.

He's wrong. He's completely wrong. There is a better love out there for her and Charlie was determined to find it. Even if she never did fall in love, no love was better than being in an abusive relationship with Boyle and her Father!


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I do not own Angel nor anything TMNT related since it is all under the protection and ownership of Nick. I own the plot however... that is it.**

Three months. It's been three months since Angel had that confrontation with Leo. It's been three months since the rosette had seen any form of the turtles. The teenage girl was busy settling into her new life. Her life as a member of the Foot Clan... er well not exactly. Angel spent a great deal of her time with Mr. Saki where she would train her mind and body to deal with the onslaught of new powers that she had to master for dear of if she didn't then her powers would end up controlling her!

It was not a petty thought to entertain. So Angel spent her mornings training with the Foot Clan, in the evenings she trained her powers with Mr. Saki and his Elite Foot ninjas, and right before bed she would meditate. It was both fulfilling and tiring to the teenager's mind and body. The teenager would always let her wings out to be free from inside her back at night. The rosette found that she couldn't sleep without her dragon wings out and about even if she had to sleep on her side or her stomach. It was worth it in the end.

Still there was one question that plagued her mind. One question that made Angel punch harder, deliver her kicks quicker, flip away from her enemies more swiftly. Why? Why? Why did Leo treat her the way he did? Why did he drive her away from her surrogate family and friends? The rosette felt as if the answer was right before her eyes but invisible seeing as she just couldn't see it. Did she do something wrong to drive them away? Angel couldn't be sorry for what she did if she didn't know what it was that she had to be sorry for and besides it wasn't like he knew about Angel's heritage before her and was keen to kick her out because of it... Did he? Is that it? Is that what had happened between them? Is this whole fight because of Angel's ancestry?


	26. The Thunderstorm

**A/N: I do not own Leo, Raph or anything TMNT related since it's under the ownership of Nick...and they won't sell 'em to me. Meg is owned by Gaia Kame. Charlie and this plot is owned by me. I do not own the song "Pretty Little Ponies" since it belongs to Kenny Loggins. The song "All I Ask of You" is from the musical of epic proportions, The Phantom of the Opera. Said musical is owned by Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber who based the musical off of the book "Le Fantom de L'Opera" which was written in 1925 by Gaston Leroux. I want a copy of that book for Christmas... Anyways I've been meaning to do something with Phantom for this pairing. Remember to read and review! ^_^**

Charlie was in the living room watching Drive Angry. The movie was amusing and high in action. Not to mention that it had Nicolas Cage in it who was one of her favorite actors. When right in the middle of one of the best parts of the movie, she heard thunder. It wasn't of those soft sighs of thunder. No. It was so loud that Charlie couldn't hardly think, let alone watch her movie. Have you ever had a fear, a childish fear, that you just couldn't shake cuz no matter what you do it just sticks with you? For some people it might be snakes or spiders or maybe even clowns but for this girl it was thunder.

Then to make things worse, the lights flickered. _'Oh no...'_ The young woman thought as she glanced upwards in slight aprehension, _'Don't tell me that I'm gonna lose power.'_ It was then that her most hated thing happened. The power went out. "Great. Just flippin' great...I hate being right...I REALLY hate being right sometimes...'specially now.."She thought bitterly within a sigh.

The thunder and lightning started up again. Charlie dove behind the couch while grabbing the blanket that was hanging off of the back of said couch. The dark-haired woman curled into a ball and wrapped the white-swirl-on-black-background blanket around her. She started to tremble as she heard more and more thunder. Was it just her or was it getting louder? She clutched the blanket closer to her as she wrapped her whole body into the fluffy blanket until the only thing that was peering out were her dark eyes. She heard two sets of footfalls enter the apartment. Charlie heard two male voices call out for something or someone but she couldn't discern exactly through the thick blanket.

Charlie started to mumble a song that her Mother used to sing to her when she was scared. It always seemed to make the fears go away.

"Hush a-bye  
Don't you cry  
Go to sleep my little baby..  
When you wake  
You can have all the pretty little ponies..

In your bed  
Momma said  
Baby's riding off to dreamland  
One by one  
They've begun  
Dance and prance for little baby  
Blacks and bays, dapples and greys  
Running in the night  
When you wake  
You shall have  
All the pretty little ponies

Can you see the little ponies  
Dance before your eyes  
All the pretty little ponies  
Will be there when you arise

Can you see the little ponies  
Shining before your eyes  
All the pretty little ponies  
Gonna be there when you arise

Hush a bye..  
Don't you cry  
Go to sleep my little baby  
When you wake  
You shall have  
All the pretty little ponies...  
All the pretty little ponies...  
All the pretty little ponies..."

Charlie began sniffling as the thunder got louder. She clenched the fluffy blanket closer to her and shut her eyes tight. The dark-haired woman was only briefly aware of someone gently removing the blanket from her and then being encased in a pair of strong arms. A heartbeat was beneath her ear. The body was warm. The scent was like that of cinnamon and summer heat and something else...

"It's okay, Babe.. I'm here..er.. we're here. We won't let nothin' hurt ya." A Brooklyn accented voice reached her ears as he held the small whimpering form of a woman in his arms.

"R-Raphie? Izzat y-you?" Charlie sniffled as she hesitantly opened her dark eyes, looked up and found herself face to face with the amber eyes that she knew as Raph's. The dark-haired woman launched herself into a hug with Raph and within moments she felt another arm start to rub her back soothingly. Charlie tensed for a moment before relaxing under the familiar gesture as the back rub vanished for a moment only for another pair of arms to wrap themselves around her and Raph. Another scent filled her nostrils. This one reminding her of wintertime, playing in the snow and something else that just seemed to scream, "Leo..."

"Everything's going to be alright, Charlie. You're going to be just fine.." He whispered softly into his dark-haired Goddess's ear.

"H-How did y-you.." Charlie hesitantly asked through her sniffles the question that was on her mind ever since figuring out who it was that was holding her and wiping her fears away.

"Know what was going on? Meg got a text on the weather being a severe thunderstorm and she sent us after you. To take care of you.." Leo explained gently to his upset girlfriend.

"Oh.." Charlie commented sadly as her tears started to dry up.

"Are ya gonna be okay, Babe?" Raph asked his spitfire in his arms gently.

Charlie glanced up at the red-banded turtle once before glancing away. "I-I dunno... I just can't help feeling scared even though I know I shouldn't."

"It's gonna be okay, Babe. What do we gotta do to make you believe that?" Raphael asked the small form of a girl that he loved.

Charlie had no answer...but Leo apparently did.

"No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide eyed fears. I'm here. Nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you." Leo whispered the words into Charlie's ear. The dark-haired woman raised her eyebrows. She didn't think that Leo actually listened to the words of the musical that she had forced her boys to watch with her last night but now she can see that he did. "Let me be your freedom. Let daylight dry your tears. I'm here with you beside you. To guard you and to guide you."

Charlie smiled softly as she softly responded back, happy to know that at least one of them listened and didn't end up falling asleep to one of her favorite movies -let alone musicals- of all time. "Say you'll love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you'll need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true.. That's all I ask of you."

Raphael rolled his eyes at the two but didn't say anything. He knew that it was part of some song considering the fact that he recognized the words as part of the lyrics that he heard Charlie sing in the shower on more than one occasion. It was cute, he'd give them that. He'd let them have their moment and besides. It was taking Charlie's mind off of the thunderstorm raging on outside.

"Let me be your shelter. Let me be your light. You're safe. No one will find you. Your fears are far behind you." Leo gently turned Charlie's face upwards to gaze at his. He smiled back down at her as he rolled his thumb over her cheekbone.

"All I want is freedom. A world with no more night and you always beside me.. to hold me and to hide me." Charlie started to avert her gaze until she noticed the tender look in his ice-blue eyes. It was that look alone that kept her eyes upon him.

"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you'll need me with you here beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too. Charlie..that's all I ask of you." Leo tried to reassure Charlie that he wasn't going to leave her. That he was here to stay and to care for her. To show her that everything was going to be alright.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you.. Share each day with me. Each night, each morning. Say you'll love me." Charlie bit her lip nervously. It was one thing repeating the lyrics to a song that she loved and it was an entirely other thing to mean them. Was he really meaning the words..or was he just trying to make her feel better?

"You know I do." Leo tried to convey his meaning when he saw the doubt in her eyes.

"Love me..That's all I ask of you."

Leo rushed his lips downwards to meet Charlie's. Their eyes fluttered shut as he tried to convey all of the love that he felt into their kiss. He tried to show her that he loved her dearly and was never ever going to let her go. She was far too important to him for him to just let her go. Soon enough however it became clear that they needed some air. They reluctantly released each other from the kiss only to be wrapped in a warm hug by Raphael. And that was how they remained until Charlie passed out that night. Just cuddling and mild making out as they waited out the storm.

_Anywhere you go, let me go too. Love me, that's all I ask of you._


End file.
